Rule Breakers
by KB-RC23
Summary: Rick and Kate love to break the rules, at least where their sex life is concerned. Where will they break a few rules next? Rated M. *Updated 10/19/2012* Final chapter is now up!
1. Captain's Office

**Hey!**

**You guys asked for more M rated fics, so here you go! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Captain's Office]**

"Are you sure you left your phone here?" Kate asked as she pilfered through her desk, going through the folders and papers that cluttered it.

It was a late Thursday night, the Homicide floor was completely empty except for the duo that were currently tearing apart Kate's desk. She had just dropped him off at his loft when he realized that he'd left his iPhone at the Precinct. Kate had tried to convince him that he could survive one night without it, but Rick being the beggar that he is, pleaded with her until she finally relented. Which is why they were now here at twelve in the morning going through her desk to find his damn phone.

"Castle, did you or did you not leave your phone here?" Kate questioned, obviously irritated as she ran a hand through her hair.

Rick slumped in the chair directly adjacent to Kate's desk, his hands covering his face. He let out a huge sigh. "I am 97% positive that it's here."

The female detective crossed her arms and leaned against her desk. "And what about that 3%?"

He looked over at her. "Yeah, I have no idea."

She groaned, "alright. Let's think through this logically. We'll trace our steps, go over it like a crime scene."

Rick nodded, raking his fingers through his hair. "Where do we start?"

Kate bit her lip, her mind running a mile a minute as she thought through what all they had done that day. Rick couldn't help but admire her. He loved it when she bit her lip, the act making him want to bite it himself. _God what this woman does to me._

Rick visibly gulped as she slowly swiped her moist tongue over her lips, getting them wet. Oh how he wanted to kiss her and eat her up. His eyes traveled down the long column of her neck, the soft skin just begging to be touched. He wanted to be nibbling and licking the skin, marking her as his own as he traveled down her chest, his mouth finding its way to her perfect round breasts as he sucked on her-

"Castle, are you even listening to me?"

The writer shook his head, pulling himself out of his little day dream. "_Huh?_ Oh ye-yeah."

She squinted her eyes at him and took in his appearance. Her eyes widened, "you were not just doing what I think you were doing."

He looked away from her and bit his lip, "uh, well that depends on what you think I was doing."

Shaking her head, Kate huffed out a breath. Rick focused on the ground. "Okay, so when we interrogated David Walters did you have your phone?"

"Uh...I'm not sure."

Kate stood up, "only one way to find out," and headed down the hallway toward Interrogation 1, Rick following behind.

He stood at the doorway watching as she bent down to see if his phone was hiding under the metal table. Rick's eyes were drawn to Kate's perfect ass immediately. He looked up at the ceiling and whispered, _"oh god."_

Rick felt his pants become tighter and tighter as he continued to follow her every movement. She was unintentionally killing him with that drop-dead gorgeous body of hers. If she turned just a tad bit more and faced him, he could almost see down her jacket and down her blouse.

He couldn't help but notice how the two of them seemed to be growing closer the more time they spent with one another. It was always nice to see her outside of the workplace, but that also heightened the sexual tension between them. Without the distraction of a case, they could only focus on the other and the unresolved feelings.

Kate could feel his eyes on her as she searched the room for his phone. Her cheeks turned a shade of pink, warming up her face. She was becoming turned on at just at the thought of him undressing her with his eyes. Taking a deep breath she stood up and walked past Rick.

"Phone's not in here," she choked out. The air between them was hot and you could just feel the sexual tension building with each passing second.

Her partner trailed behind, his focus glued to her derriere. _Focus, Rick,_ he told himself. _Now's not the time._

"Didn't, um, we grab some coffee in the break room after our interrogation?" Rick asked, moving past Kate to open the door to the break room.

She was right behind him. The two searched the entire room, floor to ceiling and found...nada. Kate could feel the need and arousal pool low in her stomach as she followed Rick with her gaze, the want she was feeling becoming harder and harder to tamper down. The man was sex on legs.

And she couldn't help but notice how close they seemed to be getting over the last few weeks. Not to mention how much more sexual tension was building whenever they spent time together. The tension was so thick that they had trouble breathing, had trouble containing themselves.

Kate took a deep, soothing breath as she tried not to think of how strong his arms were as he searched under the tables, the way they flexed against his shirt as he moved. _Deep breaths, Kate. Focus._

Meanwhile, Rick was having trouble focusing himself. He was supposed to be searching for his cell phone but as soon as Kate stood on her toes and tried to feel on top of the cabinets (you never know if the phone could be up there or not) in search of his phone.

He stopped breathing when her shirt and jacket began to ride up, exposing her bare back to him; the skin looked so soft and smooth, wanting to be touched. Kate was killing him, and it was a slow and painful death. _But what a way to go._

Trying to focus, his eyes skimmed the ground only to be diverted back to the woman on his right as she pilfered through the cabinets. He wanted to do things to her, with her. How could he not? She was a goddess; a teasing, sexy goddess to be exact.

Rick needed to stay on track. _Focus. Find the phone. Find the phone._ He kept repeating that phrase over and over in his head, making it a mantra.

Hearing a sigh, Rick looked up to find Kate running a hand through her hair. "It's not here."

Struggling to stand, Rick gripped the table and pushed himself up; his legs were a bit wobbly. "Wait, didn't Captain Gates call us into her office?"

He didn't even wait for her to reply, he merely left and headed toward the office to see if his phone was there (and to get out of the same room as her. The tension was killing him).

She followed him. "Castle, we can't just go through her office. Do you want me to get fired?"

He was hunched over on all fours, his eyes scanning the ground in front of Gate's desk.

Kate found herself staring at his butt, the jeans he was wearing fit him nicely. She could stare at his butt all day if she wanted to. _God what this man does to me,_ she thought, her stomach clenching in arousal. The slightest movement from him got her heart pounding, threatening to beat out of her chest. It was becoming harder and harder to control herself.

"You don't need to worry about that because I found it." Rick stood up, turning around, and lifted the iPhone to show her he did, indeed, find it.

Kate didn't say anything. She needed him. _Now._ The desire she had for him was too much for her to handle.

She lunged for him, her hands cupping his cheeks and her mouth molding to his.

His phone fell, clanking on the floor.

Rick barely had time to open his lips to her tongue, eagerly coaxing it with his own as her fingers traveled up and lost themselves in his hair.

"Rick," she exhaled.

He didn't question her actions, too turned on. Rick nosed her chin upward and slowly drew his tongue down the soft column of her neck, pausing to nibble her skin. Just like he imagined. Kate inhaled sharply and her fingers tightened against the back of his head when his mouth found the hollow of her throat as he began to suck and nibble.

"Kate," he breathed against her beating pulse. Moving his mouth back up to hers, he swept his hands into her hair, a groan escaping as he felt the soft strands flow over his fingers. With a moan she pulled her mouth away and went up, nuzzling behind his ear. Rick shuddered when she took his earlobe between her teeth, sucking and swirling it with her tongue. Kate ground her pelvis against his in a matching rhythm and Rick felt his pants grow almost painfully tight. _God._

Rick released his hands from her hair and slid them under the hem of her light waist-jacket and white button-down, swearing at all the damn layers. She was hot and smooth. Kate arched into him and let out a whimper as his fingers slid down her spine, then slipped under the waistband of her pants. She pulled away from his ear to look him in the eyes; her face was flushed and her lips were swollen. Kate reached up to caress his face, drawing a finger down his cheek.

"Rick, _please."_

He slid his hand further under her shirt to tease her midsection, and then he slowly caressed her breasts through her bra. The deep moan and arching of her back told him she was becoming impatient. Kate gripped his shoulders and pushed him against the desk; a few items fell to the floor, but neither seemed to notice nor care. Rick watched as her fingers removed his belt and pants in one fluid motion. The jeans were thrown across the room, long forgotten. Kate quickly removed him from his boxers, tossing them behind her. He grit his teeth when her fingers circled around him, stroking him and teasing him. He used every bit of restraint he had to not explode right there. But it was difficult, especially when her thumb swept over his sensitive tip. She knew how to get him coiled tight.

Growling, he flipped their positions, her lower back pressed roughly against the wooden desk. It was definitely going to leave a mark, but she didn't care. It was totally worth it.

Rick immediately began to tug off her high heel and pant leg. Never taking his eyes from hers, he placed a kiss on the sensitive flesh of the inside of her thigh. Kate closed her eyes and hissed in appreciation as his tongue flicked against her skin before freeing the second leg. He slid his hand down to her panties, rubbing a finger against her mound. Rick tortuously slow removed the soaked panties, sliding them down her smooth legs and tossing them to the floor. As soon as her panties were removed, Kate locked both bare legs around his waist as her arms tightened behind his neck; her heels were pressed firmly into his backside.

The look in her eyes was all the approval he needed. Rick shifted her slightly, so that he lined up with her entrance. With eyes locked he pushed into Kate's warm, waiting body. They both gasped at the sensation, the feeling of finally being connected. For a moment it nearly overwhelmed him, the feeling of being inside her and surrounded by her.

Kate tried to roll her hips, locking her legs even more around him and pushing until he was fully sheathed inside her. Her head fell back as he hit that one point inside her, the point that drove her absolutely crazy. Kate's mouth was agape and her hair was plastered to her sweat-soaked skin.

"Oh God-"

They began to move together in a steady rhythm. One delicate hand grazed down his neck and chest. Rick sped up his thrusts and nipped her throat before seeking her lips again; she whimpered under his lips. His hands rested on either side of her head, the feel of documents and papers underneath. With gritted teeth, Rick rocked his hips into hers and changed the angle as he thrusted into her again and again. Her whole body tensed, her cry muffled against his mouth as he kissed her hard. His tongue battled hers as she let out a ragged moan, his hand gripping her neck to keep her still.

His heart threatened to beat out of his chest as he felt something coil tighter within him as Kate's own internal muscles fluttered and clenched tighter around him. Kate let out a cry as she came, stiffening then relaxing back on the desk; more items scattering to the floor. Seconds later Rick came, spilling into her. They remained joined for some time afterwards, not wanting to move.

"We didn't just..." Rick started, motioning between the two of them.

She nodded, a grin on her lips. "Yeah, w-we did."

Rick smiled down at her, kissing her sweetly on the lips. "That was-"

"Incredible," Kate finished for him.

_"Beyond_ incredible." Rick removed himself from Kate, helping her up. "D-do you think she'll notice?" He asked hopefully, searching for his boxers and pants.

They quickly fixed their appearances, making sure they didn't look like they just ravished one another. A feat that was proving difficult.

"God, I hope not," Kate sighed, moving to pick up the discarded papers off the floor and put the desk back to its previous state. Rick helped.

The duo casually gazed at the other, a smile on their lips. They had just done the dirty deed, as Lanie called it, on Captain Gate's desk. And yet, neither felt bad about what happened.

"There. As good as new," Rick grinned, hands on his hips. "Think she'll know we just...?"

"Had hot sex on her desk?" He nodded. Kate gave a shrug as her response. "We cleaned up pretty well, so I'm hoping that no, she won't notice," she eventually said. "But we should probably leave, just in case someone decides to show up." Rick nodded, reaching down and picking up his phone. "Besides, I want to see what other things you can do with those talented hands of yours, Mr. Castle," she grinned, heading for the elevator, leaving a stunned Rick behind. His phone fell to the ground once again, but he didn't notice. Didn't care.

He just wanted her.

After coming out of his little trance he quickly ran after her, barely making the closing doors of the elevator. As soon as he was on the lift Rick pounced on Kate, his mouth attaching to hers in a hungry kiss. "Never tease me like that again," he growled, pulling on her bottom lip and swiping his tongue over it. His hips thrusted against hers, showing just how much of an affect she had on him.

"M-my place or you-yours?" Kate asked, her eyes rolling back when she felt him take her earlobe between his teeth and tug on it. Her arms encircled his neck, yanking him closer.

"Y-yours," he got out. "It's cl-closer. You're so naughty, Kate Beckett."

"You think that was naughty, Rick Castle?" Her breath hitched as she tightened her arms around his neck. "You have no idea just how naughty I can get."

"I'm looking forward to finding out," he whispered, his mouth attaching to hers once more as they rode the elevator down to the parking garage.

* * *

"Detective Beckett. Mr. Castle. May I see you two in my office for a moment?" Captain Gates asked, peeking out of her office door. A serious expression marking her features.

Rick's eyes widened, his focus on Kate. "Y-yes, sir," she replied, giving a slight nod of her head.

As soon as Gates retreated back to her office Rick lunged forward, his hands splayed out on Kate's desk. "Oh. My. God. Do you think she knows that we..._you know?_"

The female detective ran a timid hand through her hair, standing up. "I certainly hope she didn't figure it out. Only one way to find out though."

Rick trailed behind Kate as they walked into the office, the memories flooding back. Both of them were struggling to keep it together.

Gates stood behind her desk, hands braced on top. "Do you two know why I called you in here?" She asked, looking between the duo.

Kate and Rick both shook their heads no.

The Captain came around, pulling something out of her front jacket pocket. "I found this lying on the middle of my floor," she held up Rick's cell phone.

The writer immediately thought back to the previous night, trying to think of when he last had it. Then he remembered that he'd dropped when he ran after Kate as she got on the elevator. _Oops._

"Thank you, Sir. I thought I lost it. I've been looking for it everywhere."

She handed him the phone, "you better keep a good eye on your belongings, Mr. Castle."

"I will. Thank you."

"Excuse me, Sir," Kate began. "But why did you call me in here?"

With a withering gaze, Gates raised an eyebrow at Kate. "I think we both know _why_ I called you in here, Detective Beckett."

Kate instantly knew what she meant. Great, her boss knows that Rick had his way with her right here in the office. That's just _great..._

Kate slowly nodded. "Understood."

The duo just reached the door when Gate's voice stopped them. "And make sure to refrain from any..._urges_ you have from now on. I want your personal lives out of my office and out of my precinct. I don't care what you do outside of this building, but I am not to see it here. Am I clear?"

They both mumbled a, "yes, Sir."

She waved a hand and sat back at her desk, glasses on as she read a file that was laying in front of her. "You're dismissed."

They quickly rushed out of there, shutting the door close behind them.

Kate sat at her desk, completely embarrassed. Her face was beat red and her eyes were wide. Her boss knows. Her boss knows what they did_...shit._

"God," she sighed, hands covering her face. The sound of Rick sitting down capturing her attention.

He was as red as she was, if not even more so. "Di-did...she, um...sh-she knows..."

"Yeah. She knows alright," Kate moaned, chancing a glance at her Captain through the blinds. "She knows really well..."

Rick, trying to be positive, gave her a weak grin. "At least you didn't get fired."

She shot him a glare. "What are we going to do?" She asked, her fingers dancing and twitching on her desk.

With his hands folded in his lap, Rick said, "let's just act cool. Like nothing ever happened. I doubt she'll tell anyone what we did, she doesn't need that hanging over her head. And I'm sure she'd rather just forget it even happened. We'll just act as normal as possible."

Kate nodded. "I don't think I'll ever be able to go in that office ever again without thinking about what happened."

Rick smirked, nodding in agreement. "Same here."

The female detective suddenly got a dark look on her face, she leaned in close to Rick, her eyes scanning him up and down. "You know," she breathed, her voice low and throaty. Rick could just feel his pants tighten with each word. "I don't think I want to look at the ladies locker room the same way again either. Do you?"

Rick gulped, his hands pressed together to keep from jumping her right there. "I-I...uh," he couldn't find the words, her stare was too much for him to handle. "Wh-what about what the Captain said? She doesn't want us to-"

Kate slid a hand up and down his thigh, "we both know that we we're not going to listen to her. So, following the rules is not going to happen. And besides, you've said several times before that I never have any fun, that I never break the rules. Well, here's my chance to break a few rules." Rick gulped, he closed his eyes and clenched his fists. "I'll meet you in 10 minutes. Don't be late or I'll start without you." And she up and off toward the locker rooms, leaving Rick immobile in his seat.

He took a few deep breaths and waited 10 minutes. As soon as time was up, he was already making his way to the locker rooms, his pants already extremely uncomfortable. Chancing a look around for anyone noticing him, he slipped into the woman's locker room, where she was waiting for him.

Kate did things to him..._good_ things. She knows how to get him all hot and bothered with just a look. But he could fight fire with fire, she wasn't the only one who could dish it out.

Yet today wasn't the day for that. He was completely under her mercy and (if he was being honest with himself) that's the way he liked it. A smoking hot woman in control.

As Rick pounced her and kissed her, clothes quickly falling to the ground, he couldn't help but think of other areas of the Precinct that he'd like to break a few rules at...

* * *

**There you go! :)  
**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review with your thoughts!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	2. Central Park

**Hey guys! :)**

**Thank you for all of your support! You guys are incredible! :) please keep those reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Central Park]**

"Rick? You ready to go?" Kate called, jogging in place as she waited by the front door.

The two of them had been doing runs in the mornings for a few weeks now, the act now another fun way for them to spend time together. Plus, it was a great way to stay in their best shape. It was a win-win situation.

But, of course, Rick hadn't been too pleased and as energetic about the whole thing at first. Kate couldn't deal with his complaining and protesting, so she literally had to drag his sorry butt outside the first few times, making him run as hard as he could. And, as he slowly got used to it, he didn't mind it as much. It was now a ritual that they did every other day before they left for the precinct.

And in order to do said ritual, it required them getting up at the wee hours of the morning, before the city itself was even awake. Going on these early morning runs was both calming and energizing at the same time; it got them ready and prepared for the day ahead.

Hearing him bustling through the office door, Rick quickly joined her at the door. "Ready," he grinned, opening the door for her and waving his arm out with a flourish, allowing Kate through first.

She patted his cheek in thanks and passed the elevator, jogging down the stairwell instead. Rick obediently followed her, his pace becoming faster with each step. Yet he stayed a ways behind his girlfriend, admiring the view before him.

Her hair was tied back at the back of her head in a simple ponytail, a couple strands falling out. The gray NYPD long-sleeve shirt she had on was a bit loose on her small frame, making her look thinner than normal. But the tight-fitting pants were what first caught Rick's eye. They fit her like a second skin, leaving nothing to the imagination; it hugged her in all of the best possible ways. Rick groaned to himself as he kept his focus on her booty. On bottom she wore on simple running sneakers.

He found her irresistible. _She so damn sexy...God, I want her._

Taking a deep breath, he attempted to dismiss the inappropriate thoughts from invading his mind. It was extremely hard to though when a gorgeous woman like Kate Beckett was in front of him.

_Deep breaths, Rick,_ he told himself. _Deep breaths._

They reached the front doors of the lobby and were greeted by the bright morning light. The air was crisp, the crunch of leaves falling from trees sounded all around them. Rick loved the fall. There was just something so soothing and wondrous about it.

Kate stopped on the sidewalk, her arms stretched above her head as she warmed her body up. Rick did the same, his eyes on her as she moved. Her movements were so precise and intentional; he couldn't get enough of her.

She could feel his eyes on her as she stretched, the action making her smile inwardly to herself. Kate knew the affect she has on him and that, in and of itself, made her feel all-powerful. It was liberating to have that kind of power and control over a man. Especially a man like Rick Castle.

He had the same affect on her sometimes though.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kate watched him as he stretched. She could watch him all day long if she really wanted to. He just had this air about him that was addicting and intriguing. She couldn't get enough. Plus, he looked so good in those shorts.

Rick had on a navy blue long-sleeve shirt that showed off his broad muscles underneath. His biceps stranded against the cotton material with each movement of his arms. The black athletic he was wearing really showing off his strong and muscular legs. She couldn't help but imagine what lay between those powerful legs as she bit her lip, her eyes trailing downward. To finish off, he wore similar sneakers to the ones Kate had on.

_He's so sexy,_ she mused. _God, I want him._ She quickly shook that thought out of her head. _Now's not the time, Kate. Focus._

She cleared her throat. "Okay, how about we shoot for 5 miles today?"

Rick rolled his neck side to side, getting it loose. "I'm game."

"Good. You ready to roll?" He just nodded a smug grin on his lips.

The two of them started off at a jog, slowly building up their momentum to a sprint. Rick kept in stride with Kate the whole time, never straying behind her. The rock hard pavement beneath them pounded with each step they took.

After the first 2 miles, a slight sheen of sweat had broken out on both Rick and Kate's foreheads. Their breathing was level and their hearts were beating faster and faster.

Taking a side glance at her partner, Kate bit her lip. He looked even sexier now than he did before. She watched as he focused on the path ahead, how his brow was furrowed in concentration. Kate felt her stomach clench in arousal when he swiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

She needed him. Now.

Looking back ahead, Kate saw that they were coming up to one of the entrances to Central Park. She smiled inwardly to herself as she elbowed Rick, gaining his attention before nodding to the entrance. He nodded with a smile as they wandered off their usual trail and ran into the park.

While in the park, Rick and Kate passed a blur of people who were either running like they were, were taking a nice morning stroll, or were reading a rather intense book at one of the park benches. When they reached a somewhat secluded area of the park, Kate halted suddenly. Rick stopped a ways ahead when he realized she wasn't next to him anymore. Swiveling around, he stood confused as she ducked behind a large grouping of trees and bushes.

"Where are you going?"

That made Kate grin mischievously. He followed her. _Perfect._

"Kate?" His voice was full of tenderness and care, but it was also filled with the adrenaline and energy the run had been giving him. "Kate, are you okay? Why'd you stop?"

Ignoring his questions, Kate continued to search for the perfect spot. As soon as she found it, she faced Rick.

He gulped when he took in her appearance. Her eyes were dilated, her cheeks slightly pink in color, and her chest was heaving. He knew what this meant. She was either: energized from their run or she was turned on like no other.

Rick figured it was a bit of both.

"Kate, what's going on?"

Sauntering up to him, Kate trailed a finger up and down his chest. Her voice was low and laced with lust, "have you ever wondered what it's like to be taken in the park? To break some rules? Risking the chance of getting caught at any moment?"

He was speechless. "I-I...uh-"

"Because...I have."

She kissed him briefly, pulling her head back before it got too carried away. Kate pushed him roughly against a tree, causing Rick forgot their train of conversation completely, and doubted Kate cared anymore either. She stared up at him through dark eyes that flashed with desire.

When he felt her hands move lower, he looked down to see she was slowly untying the drawstrings of his shorts. At that moment he tried to say something, but her hand shot up to silence him. He felt powerless to the determined and wild look in her eyes. He got the feeling that if he even tried to stop what she was doing, she'd whip out her gun and shoot him.

Her hand muffled his whimper as she freed his arousal, her eyes were locked with his, daring him to stop her. She kept him silent as she sank down to her knees and lowered her mouth onto the tip of his erection, tasting the wet bead that had formed there. She stopped and smiled devilishly when she heard him groan before continuing her torment.

He was too overwhelmed with what she was doing to him to do nothing more than keep his hands fisted at his sides and pray to God that he wouldn't pass out. When she dropped her hand and grabbed him, increasing her pace, he let out a loud moan. The sucking rhythm she was using was making him lose his mind. His abdominal muscles pulled tight as he gripped the trunk of the tree with his hands. He dropped his head back and lifted a hand to slowly remove the elastic holding her hair up. His fingers tangled in her locks as an overwhelming sensation began to build.

"Kate, please," he begged in a harsh and desperate whisper. The sensation was only getting stronger and stronger as she got faster and faster. He was barely able hear the little erotic sounds she was making over his own heavy breathing.

She knew he was on the brink of exploding when he began to painfully tug on her hair and was bucking his hips forward.

When he heard her giggle, his mind snapped. He roughly forced her to stop by jerking her up by her hair and slammed his mouth onto hers. He could still taste himself in her mouth, he quickly flipped their positions around so that she was now pushed up against the tree. Still devouring her mouth, he grabbed her hips and swiftly tugged her pants down before he went under her panties and plunged a finger in her. Kate reached down and grabbed his length in her hand, rubbing it in time with his finger as he created a delicious friction inside her.

Kate ripped her mouth from his, "inside me. _Now."_

Rick obeyed and pulled off Kate's sneakers as he tugged down her pants, along with her panties. The clothes and shoes were strewn all about on the grass. He lifted her higher, the tree scrapping up her back, but at the moment, she could care less. She just needed him in her. Right. Now.

"Rick-"

The words were lost in her throat as he plunged in her, his length all the way in. She moaned, closing her eyes at the overwhelming sensation that having him fully-sheathed inside her brought. It felt absolutely amazing.

Biting her shoulder, Rick suppressed the loud groan he was desperate to let out. Eyes shut, he moved swiftly inside her, pulling out so that his tip was barely in before surging back in all the way. He continued this motion several times, earning short, breathy gasps from Kate. When the sensations became too much for either of them, they let go. Their orgasms crashed over them as their mouths molded over one another in an attempt to suppress the moans and groans they so desperately wanted to release. They broke apart, their breathing hoarse and uneven.

Kate cupped the sides of his face, waiting for him to look at her. Even more perspiration had broken out on his brow and his eyes were closed. She kissed his forehead and the bridge of his nose before he finally opened his eyes to look at her.

"Incredible," he sighed, capturing her mouth with his once more in a kiss. This kiss was much slower and gentler than their previous kisses.

Kate leaned her head back briefly before looking back at him. "Did we seriously just have sex in the park?"

Setting her down, Rick captured her in a hug. "Best. Run. Ever."

That earned a chuckle from Kate as she picked up her elastic hair band from the ground, tying her hair back up into a ponytail. Quickly fixing themselves, the duo double checked their appearances with one another. It merely looked like they'd gone on one hell of a run...for about 15 miles. They looked sated and content.

Rick and Kate snuck out of their little hiding place, walking hand-in-hand as they strolled about the park. No more need for a run this morning, their little romp against the tree was exercise enough.

They waved and smiled cheerfully at a passerby who just looked at them with a puzzled look, like he knew what they had just done. And they didn't care, they were happy.

They needed to do this whole break the rules thing on their runs more often, it was way more fulfilling than actually running.

* * *

**That's all, folks! :)**

**Please leave a review with your thoughts and comments! And if you want to see Rick and Kate bend some rules in other places, let me know where you'd like that to happen! :) thank you for reading!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	3. Subway

**Hello my lovely readers!**

**Y'all are awesome! :) enough said! Now, this one is a quick, little chapter. Hope you like it! Please leave a review with your thoughts!  
**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Subway]**

The two dashed onto the subway, the doors closing just as they stepped through. The subway cart was mostly empty except for one other passenger who was fast asleep in the right corner. Kate and Rick took two seats in the opposite corner on the far left.

"Damn," he breathed. "I didn't think we'd make it."

Kate nodded in agreement, still trying to catch her breath.

It was around midnight, the two of them had been at the Precinct all day long working on a tiring and exhausting case. And instead of taking the Crown Vic or a taxi home, the two of them decided to do a little late night sight seeing. Plus, neither of them had gone on the subway in what seemed like forever. This was their chance to do just that.

Rick slowly wrapped an arm around Kate's shoulders, sighing. The subway gave a sudden jolt as it started moving, causing Kate and Rick to shift back and forth on their seats. Glancing over at his partner, Rick smiled to himself.

_She looks gorgeous,_ he thought. _She needs to wear skirts to work more often._

Kate had on a simple white button-down and a black pencil skirt that was starting to bunch up higher on her thighs. Her hair was left in curls that framed her angelic face. She definitely caught the eyes of several officers when she walked in this morning while Rick was in shock, just watching her all day. Her legs seemed to go on for miles and miles in that skirt. He wanted to reach out and-

The subway gave another jolt, stopping Rick's train of thought. He then got an idea. Patting his lap, Rick whispered, "sit on my lap."

Kate raised an eyebrow in question. Was he seriously asking her to sit on his lap?

"Why?" She scoffed.

A shrug of his shoulders was his response. Rick just smugly grinned at her, knowing that she'd end up giving in at one point, it was only a matter of time. He just wanted to hold her close.

"Oh, fine."

Kate reluctantly slid onto Rick's lap, her back to his chest. She leaned back against Rick and turned her head, he kissed her briefly on the lips, earning a small grin from the woman. Wanting to feel her skin, his hands traveled from her shoulders down her arms and passed her hips, straight to her long legs. He felt her shiver slightly when his cold palm came into contact with her warm skin, the motion giving her goosebumps. Trailing a finger up, he tucked it under her skirt and pressed it into her pantie covered mound. Kate gasped in surprise.

Was he really doing this now?

"Rick-"

The subway kept jolting along its route and suddenly, Kate had something hard pressing into her backside. She looked at Rick, whose face was masked with lust. Her own face was beginning to match his.

"With you on my lap and the subway doing...what it's doing. I can't help it, you have an affect on me."

"Yeah, I can feel that," Kate whispered, teasingly rotating her hips back and forth, gyrating in a tantalizingly slow rhythm.

"Kate-"

She was becoming turned on by the second. His hand was still beneath her skirt, slowly putting pressure on her center.

"No one else beside that man is in here, Rick. Plus, he's asleep, he can't see or hear us. We will just have to be really quiet. Please, you're driving me crazy. I need you."

His eyes grew wide at her words. She wasn't...he just wanted to tease her a bit before they got to the loft, he never intended to-

"I- are you sure?"

Kate smiled mischievously. "Positive."

She reached back and pulled his face to hers, kissing him. She felt his hand wriggled under her ass as he attempted to haul her skirt up further. Kate broke the kiss and stood up momentarily. She could heard the opening of a zipper as Rick let out a groan as she pulled her skirt up higher and hovered above Rick's lap. She felt the head of his rock hard cock enter her and she bit back a moan as she settled herself fully onto him, his length buried deep within her.

The subway gave another jolt, making them both groan as they bounced, the movement pushing them closer together. If that was even possible. Rick gripped Kate's waist as she rose and fell on his lap. Trying not to make a sound, Kate dug her fingers into Rick's legs as he thrust himself into her.

The subway kept jolting, Rick kept thrusting, and Kate kept rocking.

Biting her shoulder, Rick suppressed the loud groan he was desperate to let out. Eyes shut, he moved swiftly inside her, pulling his hips down and her up so that his tip was barely in before surging back in all the way. He continued this motion several times, earning short, breathy gasps from Kate.

"We clear?" He panted quietly, kissing her shoulder.

Kate glanced at the man in the corner, he was still fast asleep, oblivious the erotic scene before him.

"Clear," she whispered, her voice strained.

Rick's hand slipped between her legs and she let out a cry as his fingers brushed her most sensitive bundle of nerves. Rick's fingers rubbed faster and faster against her clit. She was almost-

Kate fought the urge to scream out his name as she convulsed around his length, her body shaking.

"Rick," she whimpered quietly, her fingers slipping a bit as she dug them even deeper into his legs.

"Oh God. Kate-" Rick groaned into her ear.

She could feel him as he jerked his hips against hers, shooting himself into her, slamming her hips against his. Rick leaned his head on Kate's shoulder, fighting to recover from his orgasm. They remained like that for sometime, unable to move.

"Told you we wouldn't get caught," Kate whispered eventually, eyes closed. Rick chuckled lightly at that.

Once they'd both calmed down, Kate slid off Rick's lap. A ding on the intercom told them that their stop was nearing.

Rick hastily tucked himself back into his jeans, zipping them up while Kate fixed her panties and skirt. When the double doors opened, Rick and Kate, on wobbly legs, stood up and exited the subway, Kate slipping her hand into Rick's. They passed a blur of people who were waiting to climb aboard the subway, clueless as to what had just transpired in the back seat. The couple walked up the stairs, neither speaking until they were outside. The dark, cool air whisking around them.

Rick slowly broke the silence that was between them. "I never thought, of all places, that you would want to have sex on a subway."

"Oh, is this you complaining? Because you didn't seem to have a problem with it before."

Rick immediately shook his head. "Oh definitely not. No complaining here. I just- the whole thing was unbelievable. Can we please do it again? Soon?" Kate just nodded.

That made Rick smile as they silently walked down the street toward the loft. Kate rested her head on his shoulder as she looped her arm through his.

They'll _definitely_ be taking the subway again tomorrow. No doubt about that.

* * *

**There ya go! :)  
**

**I'm sorry this one was so short but I couldn't think of anything else to add to it. Anyway, please let me know what you think by leaving a review! :) until next time!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	4. Private Jet

**Hey y'all! :)**

**Please keep those reviews coming! They mean the world to me! Now, this chapter is a bit longer than the previous. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Private Jet]**

"Can you believe it? This time tomorrow, you and I will be relaxing on the beach without a care in the world," Rick grinned, hugging his girlfriend from behind.

Kate smiled, her hands resting on top of his as they splayed out across her stomach. "It's going to be perfect."

They had been planning this vacation to Hawaii for months now. And when their schedules opened up, they grabbed that opportunity with a vice. It was going to be perfect.

He kissed her on the cheek. "You almost done packing?"

She nodded, turning his arms and wrapping hers around his neck, her fingers playing with the short hairs at the nape. "Just about. I just need to go grab some sandals and I'll be all done."

"Good." He planted a kiss on her shoulder, slowly making his way up her neck and behind her ear. His mouth was hot against her skin, sending shivers up her spine. It felt amazing but-

"Rick?"

"Mmm?" He mumbled, still peppering her skin in kisses.

"I won't be able to finish packing if you don't stop," she chided, trying to hold back the moan she was so desperate to release.

"Who says I want to stop? You're just so..._sexy._ I can't seem to get enough of you."

As much as she wanted him, she need to finish packing or it would never get done. Kate pushed back on his shoulders and rotated back to her suitcase that lay sprawled out on the large bed.

"Later, okay? I gotta finish packing." She moved over to the closet in search of her sandals.

"I'm holding you to that." Rick dejectedly plopped down on the bed and watched her, his hands resting behind his head and his legs crossed. He smiled as he thought of the next week they were going to spend together. One long, relaxing week in Hawaii.

It had been a long time since the two of them had some alone time and now was their chance.

* * *

The next morning Rick and Kate pulled up near a sleek-looking navy and silver jet, it was the size of a small commuter plane. They were at a private air charter terminal at LaGuardia. Getting out of the town car, Rick and Kate grabbed their luggage, walking up to who they assumed was the Captain. He was standing just outside the steps that led into the aircraft.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Castle. Miss Beckett. My name is Malcolm Reynolds and I'll be your Captain this afternoon," the tall, handsome man introduced himself, shaking hands with both Rick and Kate.

"Nice to meet you, Captain Reynolds," Rick smiled, surveying the private jet in front of them. "How long of a flight are we expecting?"

The three headed up the stairs and entered the plane. "About 11 hours," he replied. "We should get there around 5pm, Hawaii time."

Kate set her luggage down as she looked all around the jet, the two men still talking.

It was a pretty good sized plane. There were two large, black seats that sat on either side of the plane, a few feet away from the cockpit. A blue curtain separated the cabin from the cockpit, for privacy. Small compartments sat above the seats and a mini refrigerator was nestled on the right side of the cabin, underneath a little bar that was full of various types of alcohol. Looking in the back of the plane, she saw a bedroom and a bathroom.

"Wow," Kate gasped, as she took it all in. It was amazing!

"Do you like it?"

Rick's voice startled her, but she quickly gained her composure.

"Like it? I _love _it!" She exclaimed, facing the writer and hugging him. "How did you-"

Rick raised a hand, stopping her from babbling on. "A magician never reveals his secrets."

Kate couldn't help but laugh at that. This man was absolutely incredible! He did all of this for her, for them just so that they could have a relaxing week away.

"Alright, folks," Captain Reynolds interrupted, his upper body poking out of the blue curtain. "The doors are closed and we are about to take off, so I'm going to need you to take your seats."

The couple nodded, each sitting down in the extremely comfortable leather seats, fastening their seat belts.

Kate smiled, gazing at Rick. "Hawaii, here we come!"

* * *

The couple basked in the way of the high life, enjoying a bottle of champagne and talking about some of the activities they were going to be doing whilst in Hawaii.

When the seatbelt sign was off, Kate slipped out of her chair and moved over to Rick, sitting on his lap. She gazed at him as he talked about the beach house they were staying at and how huge it was. She half listened as he went on, she was more distracted by the way his black v-neck hugged his upper body, showing off his strong muscles. Her eyes grew dark with arousal, pupils dilating.

_I could get off by just his voice,_ she mused. _He's so sexy and so sweet. God..._

His heavenly voice brought her out of her little reverie; she shook her head and locked gazes with him. "Huh?"

Eyebrow raised in question, mouth slightly open, and curiosity glowing in his eyes. Rick smirked, "you, uh, okay there? Kinda lost you for minute."

She sighed, deciding to either tell him that she wanted to take him right here on the plane or to just say that she was imagining the feel of the sand between her toes. She was going with option one...

Rotating her hips over his, Kate adjusted her position so that she straddled him, a leg on either side. She wrapped her arms around his neck, but not before running them up his arms in a teasing motion.

"Rick..." she cooed, her nose brushing against his as she shut her eyes. "It's later."

He felt his pants tighten as her words soaked in. Taking a quick glance toward the cockpit, he smiled. The curtain was tightly drawn shut, giving them the privacy they needed. Focusing back on Kate, Rick ran his hands up and down her back, finally landing just above her ass. "How much do you want me?"

She grinned, her cheeks coloring pink and her chest heaving. Leaning in, she took his earlobe between her teeth, sucking it and tugging it. "Oh more than you will ever know."

That was all he needed before he captured her mouth with his. Kate sighed and returned his kiss with equal fervor, tracing Rick's lips with her tongue, willing him to take her into his mouth. He opened to her gladly and tried capturing her tongue with his lips, but just as he got close she pulled away, teasing him. He went in again and, again, she drew back.

Growling with need and impatience, Rick kissed her hard and pressed his own tongue against the seam of her lips, forcing his way into her mouth. She tasted of champagne, cherries, and something that was purely Kate.

Her hips began to move over him, gyrating in a tantalizingly slow rhythm. Rick groaned against her mouth before he began his descent down her neck, licking and sucking on the smooth skin. Kate held his head to her neck, her fingers tangling in his soft hair. He held her against him as he rocked his erection into the apex of her thighs. Rick ached with longing as he heard her breath catch in her throat. Kate shuddered in pleasure as Rick gently nipped at her neck. She couldn't take much more of this.

"Rick-" she choked out, as his mouth moved back up and grazed against her ear. A shiver went down her spine at the sensation, and that was it. She was done playing; she needed to feel him inside her.

Kate continued to grind her hips into Rick's, causing him to groan and squeeze her hips in response. He loved the feeling of Kate's body on top of his, and he knew that she liked being in control, which was fine by him. She drew his tongue into her mouth and sucked on it gently, rocking her hips and rubbing herself against his hardness. It was all Rick could do not to just rip her clothes off and plunge into her right then. Instead, he reached between them and cupped her breasts. Even through the fabric of her t-shirt, the feel of her softness under his hands made his heart stutter.

Kate arched her back and pressed herself more firmly into his hands. The feel of his hands on her was so tantalizing...so _frustrating_. She knew she couldn't take it anymore. She stood up, briefly, and took off her jean shorts and her red lace panties. She looked down and saw that Rick's eyes had turned dark with hunger. She sat herself back down on top of him and almost whimpered at the feel of his hardness straining to meet her heat through his cargo shorts.

"I need you inside me, Rick," she breathed, struggling to form the words when she felt so choked by her desire. "Right now," she emphasized.

He groaned underneath her and popped his hips up toward her, making her hiss. Kate pulled Rick out of his shorts, and he gasped in pleasure at the feel of her hand against him. Without wasting another moment, she positioned herself over him and settled onto his shaft. She let out a shaky breath, and Rick groaned as she slowly came down on him.

She rocked her hips slowly, her breathing quickened when Rick began pressing himself into her in time with the back-and-forth of her hips. She whimpered softly as she felt the pressure already beginning to build. He couldn't keep himself from clutching her hips and bringing her further down on top of him, thrusting up into her every few seconds. Suddenly, Kate moaned and started rocking herself a bit harder and faster against him, making him see stars.

Kate saw the way Rick's eyes rolled back into his head a bit at her new pace, and her heart pounded even harder. She moved more urgently against him, and brought her lips down to his frantically. His fingers tangled in her hair as if he didn't want her to leave, holding her in place. But after a few seconds, she had to pull away; she could hardly breathe. Kate pressed her hands into his chest and swiveled her hips in circles on top of him.

"Oh, Kate-" Rick moaned.

Kate felt Rick's length jerk a bit inside of her, and she knew he was close to coming. She was, too. The pressure against her middle was now unbearable, so Kate began rocking her hips against him as hard and as fast as she could, her fingers digging into his shirt. She cried out loudly as it felt like he was going deeper and deeper every time she moved.

He felt her come hard against him, her muscles spasming around his length. With one last thrust upward on his part, he felt himself practically explode inside of her. He closed his eyes tightly and moaned, long and low, as Kate continued rocking herself against him, riding out her orgasm with his.

Finally, the two slowly came down from their high. Kate collapsed on top of Rick, exhausted and spent a huge smile on her face. She felt his arms wrap around her and her heart seemed to swell inside her chest.

"Welcome to the Mile High Club," he smirked, chuckling at the woman in his lap.

* * *

**Yay! :)**

**Thanks for reading! And please leave a review with your thoughts! I love hearing from you guys! Until next time! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	5. New York Public Library

**Hello all! :)  
**

**You guys rock my socks off! Thank you for your support!**

**Disclaimer: ****_Castle_**** is not mine :/**

* * *

**[New York Public Library]**

Kate didn't know what to think as Rick grabbed her by the arm, taking her away from the book she was currently invested in. He didn't explain what he was doing, and he didn't answer any of her questions as to why he was doing it.

He silently led her to a dark, secluded corner of the library, right behind a book shelf where a small bench sat between the wall and the shelf before capturing her mouth with his...

That morning, Kate had pleaded with Rick to take her to the New York Public Library. She didn't say why, she just said she wanted to go. He happily said yes. And he had figured out that going to the library was one of her favorite pass times because as soon as they stepped in the building her face had lit up like no other.

As the two of them had meandered around, Kate stumbled upon some old books that her parents used to read to her every night when she was younger. It had brought a sad smile to her pretty face as she read one to herself.

Rick just watched and studied her as she read, never seeing anything more beautiful. It was in that moment that he was glad she had begged to come here, because if she hadn't he wouldn't be staring at the gorgeous sight in front of him.

He'd smiled as she moved over to the Mystery section, watching as she ran a finger along the spines of the books. His smile grew even wider when he had noticed her reaching out to take one of his books, smiling as she stared at his picture on the back.

It was when she had slid down to the ground, crossing her legs out in front of her as she began to read his novel, Rick lost it.

There had just been something so..._arousing_ about watching her read. Especially, if it was one of his books. Rick groaned as he felt his jeans grow painfully tight. He couldn't help himself; he reacted so quickly to her.

_Distract yourself. Go find a book. Read_, he'd told himself.

Taking a deep breath, he'd listened to the little voice in his head as he went to find a book. But his plan wasn't as good as he had first thought...because the first book he randomly grabbed was titled '_How to Bring Your Woman to the Most Intense Orgasm of Her Life: 5 Easy Steps'_.

He hastily put the book on the shelf, only to turn his focus back to Kate. Rick's desire had peaked when he laid eyes on her. He wanted her. So, he had done the only sensible thing he could think of in his hazy, aroused state.

He pounced.

Which was now why Rick was pressing Kate up against the book shelf in a secluded corner of the New York Public Library, his mouth molding over hers as his hands gripped her hips. Not that she was complaining.

Kate kissed him back with just as much want and force that he was dishing out. Her tongue traced his bottom lip, begging for entrance, and he didn't hesitate in opening his mouth to her, allowing their tongues to swirl together, each trying for domination over the other. He couldn't help his hands from wandering and soon they were gliding blissfully up and down her sides.

His lips left hers only to begin a long and torturous journey along her jaw down to her earlobe which he promptly took into his mouth and began to suck on. A throaty moan was all she could manage as he nipped at her sensitive skin. He left a trail of hot opened mouthed kisses down her neck and along her collarbone. Rick's hands had not stopped their wandering and were getting friskier by the second. He lightly cupped her breasts before trailing his hands back down and grazing her hips, his hands so desperately wanting to reach around and grasp her firm bottom.

She couldn't take it anymore and tugged his head to meet her, capturing his lips in her own once more. Her fingers ran through his hair roughly as she tried to push herself closer to him.

Suddenly, he had turned them around and pushed her down against the bench, without breaking their kiss. Slowly he pulled away from her lips, smiling at her. Kate smiled back up at him and cupped his face in both her hands before leaning up and placing a sweet kiss on his red lips.

As they pulled apart she had on a devilish grin as her hands made for the buttons on his shirt. His hands worked on her shirt; luckily they were both wearing button-downs so it made things easier. Within seconds their shirts were lying on the floor. Kate's hands were running up and down his bare chest, her fingers lightly tugging at his nipples as she passed them. He groaned in pleasure at the feel of her soft hands on his skin. Kate's hands went further down his abdomen and rested on his belt buckle before she tugged roughly at it, pushing down his pants and boxers. Rick was now completely naked above her.

Rick lowered his hand down to grasp her lightly on the neck before pushing her head back and placing a hot opened mouthed kiss on her throat. She gasped as he did this as his body was brought closer to her own. She could now feel his arousal pressed against her thigh and it excited her to no end. He drew one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking on it through her bra, relishing in the soft groan she gave. He nipped, sucked and kissed her beautiful breasts, giving both equal attention massaging one while pleasuring the other with his mouth. Kate arched her back in pleasure, both her hands running through his locks trying to tug him closer to her.

"You're wearing too many clothes," he growled.

Rick's hands began to wander again and soon he was tugging at her jeans. Kate lifted her hips to make it easier for him and once her jeans and panties were off she tugged at his head, bringing it back down to her and capturing his lips in a fiery kiss once more. Her hands trailed down his chest and abdomen until she reached his manhood. Lightly she grasped it and once she had heard the soft moan from her boyfriend, she began to move her hands slowly up and down his length.

He had his eyes closed as he felt her soft hands against his throbbing penis. She was staring up at him intently, slowly speeding up the movements of her hands. His breathing was coming in short sharp bursts now and he groaned, throwing his head back as her grip got slightly firmer. Just as he thought he was going to explode, she stopped. His eyes opened in confusion and she merely looked up at him with a mischievous smile on her lips.

She attacked his mouth once more with hers as she pressed her body against his own, all her desire pooling between her legs. Kate was ready for him and he knew it. Rick grasped her hips and pulled them closer to the edge of the bench. Never breaking the kiss, he pulled her as close to himself as he could before slowly entering her. They groaned simultaneously at the feel of each other, Kate loving the feeling of being so full and Rick enjoying the feeling of being surrounded by her. They were already overly excited and turned on, and both knew it would not take long to push themselves over the edge.

He tried keeping to a steady pace but she was getting impatient. Supporting herself on the bench, Kate raised her hips and began to push back against each of his thrusts, enjoying the power she now had. Seeing her raised up like this, her head thrust back, sweat glistening on her body, her mouth slightly open as she panted and moaned, was almost enough to send him over the edge. Instead Rick picked up the pace, now thrusting in and out abandoning rapid thrusts.

She could no longer support herself on the bench, her arms were aching. Kate laid back down, her hands sliding up her flat abdomen and coming to her bra-clad breasts. She tugged at her own nipples and massaged her mounds as Rick continued to plough into her.

"Faster, Rick. Please _faster," _she begged feeling her climax building steadily.

He sped up, not sure how much longer he was going to last. He watched as she tugged and rubbed her own breasts, he could see her nipples through her bra. Rick's thrusts had become faster and deeper at her request and as he kissed her she couldn't help moving her hands to his hair and tugging him down to claim her lips. They kissed passionately as they felt their climaxes building.

"Oh, Kate-" he choked out. It was all he could manage to say as he relished the feel of her muscles constricting around him. The pleasure was so intense, and he never wanted it to end.

Finally, she pulled her lips away from his own and arched her back against him as she felt her orgasm hit. Hearing her whisper his name as she came was enough for him as he thrust into her once more before spilling his seed into her with his own little grunt of pleasure. They laid there, panting as they came down off their climaxes. Rick looked down at her, her hair strewn out, and sweat dripping down her face and along the curves of her neck. Her eyes were closed and her mouth still slightly open as her breathing returned to normal. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"That was..._amazing,_" he panted looking down at her in wonder.

"Yes, it was," she replied smiling brightly. "I've always wanted to take you in a library and now I have," she added, leaning up to kiss him.

"I can check that off my Kate Beckett Fantasy list," Rick smirked, his face glowing. "That was-"

A sudden clank brought them back to reality. And, with lightning speed, they got quickly dressed and fixed their appearances. Peering around the corner, Rick saw and heard no one. The coast was clear.

He glanced back at Kate as she buttoned the final button on her shirt. "Come on, we should go," he told her. She gave him a huge smile before taking his hand as he led her out of the library, both laughing as they ran out. Going to the New York Public Library would now be a regular stop for the two lovebirds.

* * *

**Whoo! :)**

**Please leave a review with your thoughts! They are so helpful and encouraging! Thank you for reading! And if you have any places where you'd like to Rick and Kate get their funk on, let me know. Your ideas are always welcome! Until next time!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	6. Backstage Closet

**Hello everyone!**

**I am completely blown away by the response for this story :) y'all are awesome! Thank you so so much! Keep those reviews coming! This chapter is a but different from previous, so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: ****_Castle_**** is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Backstage Closet]**

"Rick, are you sure we won't get in trouble for being back here?" Kate whispered as the two of them snuck through the backstage doors of the theatre Martha was currently performing in.

He waved her off, "we're fine. Don't worry. I've stayed back here thousands of times and not once have I gotten in trouble."

The couple had been in the audience watching Martha's final dress rehearsal for the show that was opening the following night. The play was rather interesting to Kate, but Rick found it quite boring and long.

He'd started dozing off, Kate needing to nudge him, roughly, in the arm just to keep him awake. Rick then proceeded to beg and plead with her to leave, or to at least check out the backstage area. After a few minutes of him whining and pouting, Kate couldn't stand it. Frustrating man.

She'd relented and followed him as they weaved their way through the auditorium seats to the door that led them backstage.

"It's really dark back here," Kate mumbled, her eyes trying to adjust to the blackness. She could make out some stage lights hanging above them that were directed toward the stage and she noticed some people, in all black with headsets, as they were whisking all around to get things ready for the next scene. There were a few actors in strange and abstract costumes as they waited for their cues to go on stage.

Kate bumped into Rick, who abruptly stopped in front of the props closet. Mumbling an apology, Kate glanced at the door in front of them then up to Rick, confusion on her face. What was he thinking in that head of his?

"Why'd you stop?"

Turning around to face her, Rick had a devilish grin on his lips. Uh-oh. Kate immediately recognized that look.

She motioned to say something, to stop him before he got a ridiculously stupid idea in his head. But the words were lost in the back of her throat when she felt a pressure on her arms as she was dragged inside the tiny closet, the door slamming shut behind her.

A heavy weight pushing into her made Kate groan as she leaned against the wooden door. Soft lips on her neck shocked her, making her jump in surprise.

"Rick-"

He covered her mouth with a hand, silencing her. "Just go with it, Kate," he whispered.

"But what if we-"

"It'll be fine, Kate. I just need you_...please,"_ he begged, his mouth attaching to her warm skin once again.

And this time, Kate listened. She couldn't say no to him, he was too intoxicating. Wrapping her arms around his neck, her long fingers tangling in his hair, she held his head to her neck. His lips danced across her delicate skin, nibbling, kissing, sucking. The tiny closet space was beginning to heat up, the air thickening.

She grabbed his head, pulling him up before she kissed his mouth, her tongue pleading for access which he eagerly granted. She then let her arms snake over his broad shoulders and down his back as Rick let his hands trail up her thighs, over her hips, and under her shirt. He felt the smooth expanse of her flat stomach, her skin soft to the touch.

Kate pressed her hips against his, feeling the hard length of him rubbing against her core. A rush of adrenaline pumped throughout her whole body, her nerves on fire. Slowly, Rick slipped a hand under her pants and panties as he inserted a finger into her wet folds, grazing the entrance with his finger, making her groan deeply into his mouth, and arousing him further.

Her hand travelled down his chest and began to undo his fly seductively, nibbling his lip and teasing him by pressing her breasts against him. Soon she found his shaft and began pumping away, letting her fingers slide over the tip and then back down, cupping his balls. Kate moved her mouth to his neck, sucking harshly on his skin and earning a deep, feral groan from Rick.

Rick's finger and Kate's hand moved in an identical rhythm, making the pair groan as pleasure sparked throughout their veins. Biting his neck, Kate attempted to muffle the deep groan that got caught in her throat.

Their bodies were beginning to go rigid, their breathing growing heavier with each intake of air, and a coiling deep in their stomachs began to tighten. They were close to falling off the edge, close to bliss.

Bucking her hips into his hand, Kate gasped as she felt her orgasm approaching.

"Oh, Rick-"

Right as she was about to cum, they heard a sudden movement outside the closet door. Someone was right outside the closet. Not good.

Removing their hands slowly from the other's pants, Kate and Rick paused as they listened carefully to anything that would lead them to believe that someone was coming. About a minute passed before they realized that they were alone.

"We should really go," Kate stated, breaking the silence.

Rick could tell that she was not happy, but they couldn't risk the chance of getting caught groping and making out like teenagers in the props closet of the theatre that one of their mother's was performing in. It'd just get complicated.

"Yeah, right," he breathed. "You sure we can't just finish-"

"No, we can't," Kate cut him off. "As much as I'd like to, we just can't. I don't want this having an affect on your mom's career. Not to mention the embarrasment we would be feel having to explain this to her, she would never let it go."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Hearing him sigh, Kate leaned up and kissed him on the lips. "But that doesn't mean we can't finish this at my place."

He could live with that...at least he thought he could. It was pretty hard to think straight when all of the blood from his brain went south.

Both extremely frustrated, Rick and Kate straightened themselves out, fixing their clothes as best they could. Rick pulled his shirt down as far as he could to cover his current state.

Rick slid right next to Kate, the electricity of the contact sending waves of pleasure through both of them. And reminding them that had still yet to reach that peak of pleasure. He made a motion with his hands before he, as discreetly as possible, cracked the door open to peek outside.

By the small sigh of relief and the dip in his shoulders, Kate could tell that it was clear.

Rick grabbed Kate by the hand as they snuck out of the props closet. He took her back to their seats in the audience, sitting down just as the final scene of the show was ending. They'd missed practically all of Martha's scenes.

When the curtains closed, Rick and Kate remained seated, both still frustrated. They had been so close, it'd left them both in a peculiar state. Kate's cheeks were flushed, her lips a tad swollen, and her posture stiff. Rick's lips, like Kate's were swollen, and there was a certain tightness to his pants that made walking, standing, and sitting very uncomfortable.

"Well? What did you two think of the show?"

Martha's voice brought them back to the real world. Sharing a look, they forced smiles on their faces as they looked up at the actress as she made her way over to them.

"I- it was very..._intriguing_, Martha. You did wonderful," Kate eventually stated, acting as normal and as calm as ever. Rick could hear the slight anger and disappointment in her voice. There was also a hint of arousal but it all went passed Martha.

"Oh well thank you, dear," the older woman grinned, pride bursting from her. "What did you two think of the final number? Now, I will admit, that it wasn't as_...monumental_ as it should have been. We've had a few issues technical wise with props and all that."

"Got that right," Rick mumbled under his breath, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

Kate shared a look with Rick, nodding in agreement as Martha continued to go on and on about the show.

One thing was for sure, no more breaking the rules in the theatre...it'd just cause too much, well, _drama._

* * *

**And there you go!**

**I'm not very happy with how this chapter turned out (I wrote this at 2 in the morning) hopefully y'all think differently. Reviews are love! Until next time!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	7. Kate Beckett's Desk

**Hello my lovely readers!**

**Y'all are awesome! Thank you for your support! And thank you for submitting your ideas as to where Rick and Kate should get their freak on next! I love them all! And I'll try to write all of them asap :) so keep an eye out! Reviews are love!**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Kate Beckett's Desk]**

"It's getting late," Rick groaned, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes as he leaned back in his chair, a few bones cracking in the process.

Kate looked up from the paper she was currently going over, smiling softly at the writer. "I'm almost done," Kate informed him, taking a quick peek at her wrist watch.

It was going on one o'clock in the morning. Had she really been here this long?

No, she couldn't have.

Looking around the bullpen, Kate realized that yes, she has been here this long. All of the desk lamps were off, computers shut down, chairs pushed in, and not a single person in sight. These cases were starting to get the better of her...she needed to pay attention to her surroundings more.

She shouldn't even be here right now, she should be home with Rick. But instead of spending a nice quiet evening with him in bed, she was here, in the dark, at the precinct doing paperwork while he sat there bored as ever.

_Has this been happening often?_ She mused, thinking back to over the past few weeks.

Kate mentally swore at herself when she remembered this same exact same thing happened last week. She'd stayed late at the precinct doing paperwork while Rick, being the kind, sweet man that he is, stayed until she was finished. When they'd gotten home, the two of them crashed onto the bed, not having enough energy to engage in some...activities.

Come to think of it, they hadn't engaged in activities of any sort in quite a long time. Three weeks to be exact.

_I can't believe this._

Glancing over at Rick, she chuckled to herself. He was starting to fall asleep in his chair, his head dropping to his chest, eyes flickering open and closed, mouth slightly agape, and body relaxed.

She couldn't do this to him again. Hell, he was falling asleep in that worn-out chair, which looked anything but comfortable.

Smiling to herself, she watched him, but then she really studied him, taking him in as he drifted in and out of consciousness. She took in his appearance, biting her lip when she trailed her gaze over his broad chest, his strong arms...

It really had been a long time. She could just feel the desire growing in the pit of her stomach, her need for him becoming stronger.

_This is what happens when you go three weeks straight without sex,_ she thought to herself.

Kate suddenly found herself getting hungry...for him. With darkening eyes and a flushed face, Kate slowly stood up, planning her attack as she watched her prey.

Rick jolted awake and alert, and didn't know what to think when he felt hands yanking on his shirt as paperwork and files scattered to the floor, only to be replaced with his body as a warm mouth covered his in a searing kiss. His back collided with the desk hard, throbbing in pain as Kate lay sprawled out on top of him, but his pain was no match for the feel of her lips on his as she kissed him fiercely. A tongue swiped its way across his bottom lip before penetrating his mouth, battling his own tongue for dominance. When his mouth finally caught up to his brain, Rick pulled back, grasping her shoulders and pushing her gently so that he could see her clearly.

"Kate, what-" She tried to pass his question and jump him again, Rick's hands on her shoulders keeping her in place above him. "What was that all about?" Rick questioned, trying to tamper down his powerful and growing arousal.

_Focus, Rick. This is not the time or place for this...no matter how much you want it- want her._

With a coy grin on her lips, she ran a single finger up and down Rick's chest in a teasing rhythm. Eyes locked, Kate, at a snail's pace, lowered her head so that her mouth was level with his ear, her hot breath sending tingles up his spine. She tugged on his ear lobe, her teeth nipping as he squirmed beneath her. Releasing the lobe, Kate hummed in satisfaction before she whispered in his ear, her voice low and filled with lust. "It's been so long, Rick. So long since I've touched your skin beneath my hands. So long since I've felt your body move above mine. So long since I've cried out your name as you crashed into me..."

Rick's pants grew tighter and tighter at her words. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on anything other than the gorgeous, sexy woman on top of him. But it was proving to be very difficult.

How could he possibly say no to her? She had him under her every whim, he was hers to control.

Kate nuzzled her nose in the crook of his neck, placing an open-mouth kiss on the skin she found there. "I need you, Rick."

Those four little words got Rick moving.

Rick groaned loudly and tightened his grip on her hips, eliciting a soft moan from her. Kate's words and breath on him were making him crazy with desire that only she could satisfy.

"Kate," he whispered heatedly. He brushed his lips against her cheek next to her ear, "you have no idea how much I want you." His hands moved to the front and went to unbutton her shirt when she stopped him.

Kate stood back from him and slowly began to unbutton her shirt before it was left open, revealing her flat stomach and smooth skin. She brought her hands to her shoulders and let the shirt fall into a bunch about her feet, revealing a black lace bra that clung to her body. She then toed her heels off before sliding her skinny jeans off of her legs, the clothing in a pool on the floor. A matching pair of panties greeted Rick's eyes, and he practically lost it right then and there.

An intense wave of desire swept over Rick, and he gripped Kate's waist to bring her closer and so that she was laying on top of him once again. He felt the silky skin beneath his hands and began to caress her while he lost himself in her brown-green eyes.

"God, Kate," he whispered thickly.

Kate let out a moan and brought her hands up to his shoulders, softly kneading them while urging him even closer still. Her fingers made deft work of his shirt, tossing it behind her as she moved her hands down to his broad and strong chest, her fingernails running across his nipples as he hissed in both pleasure and pain. She slid her hips further into him until they were in the most intimate position and began to make little movements with her hips while running her hands through his soft hair.

Her body moved over him in a steady rhythm, driving him crazy and he knew that he had to do something or he wouldn't be able to last much longer. In the blink of an eye Rick took a firm hold of Kate and flipped both of them so that she was now lying on the desk with him on top. "I wouldn't do that if you want this to last more than five minutes," he rasped.

Kate parted her legs until he was securely nestled in between them and wrapped herself around his waist, easily feeling his jean-clad erection against her. "I want you, so you better make certain it lasts more than five minutes." she said softly, lifting herself up until she rubbed intimately against him. She brought his head down and licked his bottom lip while running her legs up the back of his thighs.

Rick growled before he surrendered to her seduction. He claimed Kate's mouth in a kiss that rattled his entire body to the core as he took her hands and held them above her head, their tongues dueling relentlessly. He ground into her most intimate part and it made both of them moan with the pleasure of it, and so he steadily increased the friction with each movement.

"How much do you want me?" he whispered fiercely into her ear as he covered her breast with one of his hands.

Kate reached down between them and began to caress his length through his jeans that were keeping him from being fully exposed to her. "As much as I want these jeans off."

He gave her a wicked smile and quickly undid his jeans and slipped them, along with his boxers, from his body in one swift motion. "Is this better for you, Miss Beckett?" He said placing small kisses on her neck.

"It always is, Mr. Castle," she said, lifting her head to give him the access he needed as his eyes raked over her body.

Rick kissed her eagerly, wanting nothing more than to remove the barriers between their bodies. He continued his ministrations downward and kissed the swells spilling from her bra. Kate raked her fingers through his hair and thrust upward, causing a delicious moan to escape from his lips. As Rick continued to swirl his tongue across her hardened nipples, he let his hand stray down her side, making small circles around a sensitive spot. When he heard the whimpers escaping from her lips, he knew he could continue his seductive journey. His fingers reached the inside of her thighs, and he felt her body go tense.

Kate brought her hands to his shoulders and arched into him, mentally guiding him to where she wanted him to be. When he looked down into her eyes, she whispered, "touch me, Rick." Her voice was music to his ears, turning him on more than he thought possible.

Through the flimsy material of her panties, Rick brought his hand to her center and was amazed at how hot and wet she really was. Kate let out a soft cry as his fingers moved casually over her pantie-clad mound. She gently gripped his hand, moving it along with him as her body moved to meet his caress. She let her free hand play with the hairs that were nestled at the nape of his neck before pulling him to her waiting lips.

Taking her hand in his, he placed it above her head, whispering into her mouth, "let me." He brought his hand back down, but paused at her lace panties, as if waiting for permission to enter. After feeling her stir beneath him, Rick let his fingers roam inside. His groin ached at the touch of how slick she had become. His strokes were unhurried and sensual.

"You're so wet," he whispered as Kate bucked against his fingers, causing him to bury them further inside her.

Matching each of his strokes, Kate moved her hips in rhythm to his fingers. She let out soft sighs as he reached her most sensitive spot. A deep urgency was building within her body; she knew that she wouldn't last much longer.

"Oh yes, Rick!" She cried out, causing him to increase the intensity of his strokes. Her fingernails dug deep into his flesh, her body thrusting against his. Rick paid special attention to the area that made her whimper the most. She could feel her climax coming; she clutched at him tightly as though she would fall into the center of the earth.

Sensing Kate getting close, Rick steadily increased the pace. He felt her suddenly tense, head thrown back as she gave a loud cry, shuddering against him as she reached her peak. After what seemed like ages, she fell backwards pulling him with her. He pulled his fingers out of her as she tried to stable her erratic breathing. She brought her hands from around him and softly stroked the sides of his face. Rick could see so much love in her eyes for him, and he always found satisfaction in knowing that he could make her feel this way.

Even as Kate's body relaxed beneath him, Rick felt his own body yearning for release. Nothing excited him more than giving her pleasure like this. Kate reached up and brought her face closer to his. She licked his lips, silently asking for entrance. When he opened his mouth to her, she threw her arms around his neck once more and brought her legs around him, arching seductively into him. Rick buried his hands into her soft hair, feeling incredibly sensitive to her, it was too much for him to take and he knew that he had to be inside of her at that moment.

He pulled slightly away and tried to focus on her eyes. "Kate, I need to have you right now." His throaty rasp came as a surprise to him, and he knew that only she could do that to his voice, make him swell with desire.

She smirked up at him, her lips slightly agape as her eyes twinkled with mischief. "Then have me, Rick."

He didn't need to be told twice. Yanking her panties down her legs, Rick didn't hesitate entering her, the feeling of being buried inside her after so long was overwhelming. Kate gasped at how forceful he was, her senses on overdrive as he thrusted into her, her walls clenching around him as he slid in and out in long and fluid strokes. Kate could already feel her orgasm approaching, the feeling of Rick deep inside her and hitting that point that made her eyes roll back in her head, completely undoing her. She reached between them, feeling his hard length moving in and out as she put pressure on her clit, rubbing it in rough circles.

"Rick-" she breathed, the rest of her words catching in her throat. "I-I'm...so close."

At her words, he thrusted even faster, the feel of his own orgasm quickly descending upon him. The sound of their bodies smacking reverberated off the walls, echoing as Rick slammed into Kate with wild abandon. And after a few more thrusts, they both fell off the edge, grasping and holding onto one another for dear life as their orgasms washed over them in a sweet bliss. It took them a few minutes to calm down, their bodies slick with sweat as their chests heaved, desperate to get air back into their lungs.

"Wow," Rick sighed, as he placed a kiss on Kate's forehead, his lips lingering on her skin. "I've missed you."

Reaching up and cupping his cheek, Kate smiled, her thumb swiping back and forth. "I've missed you, too," she mumbled. Rick smiled down at her, his eyes sparkling and twinkling in happiness. It had been way too long since they've last done that, and now that they had he couldn't get enough. Three weeks was way too long for his own liking. Kate's voice brought him back to the real world. "What do you say we get out of here?" She asked.

Kissing her, he nodded. "Let's go."

The couple quickly got dressed, buttoning their shirts and zipping their jeans. A few kisses were stollen here and there between the couple as they fixed themselves. Once they were both presentable, Kate and Rick began to pick up all of the files and papers that were strewn all over. Grabbing her things, Kate placed her small hand in Rick's larger one before leading him to the elevator with matching smiles on their faces.

"Come on. We've got a lot of making up to do," Kate giggled, her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Well we did go three full weeks..." Rick mused, winking at her, happier than ever. "So, it seems like the only logical thing to do."

That was the last time they would go three weeks without having sex. It was just way too hard. Then again, the wait made it even more pleasurable and intense...

* * *

**Yay! :)**

**I hope you guys liked it! And please keep those reviews coming! If y'all have any more ideas, let me know! I am excited to hear them! :) until next time!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	8. Squad Car

**Hello my awesome readers!**

**Can't get over the love this story has gotten! Y'all are amazing! Thank you! And please keep those reviews coming! :) this chapter is dedicated to my friend, NutsAboutHarry :) thank you so much for your help, girl! You're the best!**

**Disclaimer: ****_Castle_**** is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Squad Car]**

Rick and Kate were seated in her Crown Victoria, the darkness of the night concealing them as they kept their focus on the abandoned apartment building across the street. The current investigation they were undergoing required them to go on a stakeout for their prime suspect, whom they firmly believed had connections to a mob family and had a drug ring active in one of the most wealthiest parts of the city. They were to watch the building until someone came out, and if needed be, they'd stay out all night. This guy was a serious threat and he needed to be stopped.

Kate picked up the radio and pressed a button, speaking at the same time. "Hey, you guys got anything?"

Some static came out before she heard Ryan answer. "Nothing, boss. We'll let you know if we see anything, but it looks like we're gonna be here for a while."

"Yeah, that's what I was afraid of. Thanks." She put the radio down, sighing.

As the night had gone on, Kate grew bored. A stakeout was definitely not one of her favorite things to do, but it's what the job required. At least she had Rick with her, that made things a little more bearable. She glanced over at her partner, smiling at him. He was so invested in the stakeout, the whole thing exciting him to no end. He always loved this part of the investigation, being able to spy and watch on one of their perps before they arrested the bastard. She loved that he got so excited over this, he was such a kid sometimes. But as her eyes trailed over him, she knew exactly how she wanted to spend this time. Rick was just too irresistable.

_God. I want him._

And Rick hadn't even noticed Kate staring at him with lust and want in her eyes, he became too invested in what was, or lack thereof, going on before him. But when Kate's hand started moving, that was when she caught his attention.

Kate's hand didn't retreat from her intended target. She was bored and why not spend some time having some fun? They were going to be here for some time anyway, so why not use that valuable time to bring forth pleasure? That was her thinking when she slid her right hand over and placed it on Rick's thigh nonchalantly.

"Kate, stop. We can't do this here. Do you want us to get caught?" Rick questioned, attempting to push away his girlfriend's eager hand as it ran up and down his legs in a teasing way.

Who would've thought that Rick would be the sensible one in this scenario?

"Why not, Rick?" She whispered, her voice low and haughty as her hand kept moving up and down his thighs. "I know you're just as affected as I am...I can feel it," at her words, Kate moved her hand to his crotch, grasping his hardening length in her hand and stroking it through his jeans. "Please, Rick. No one will know. I need you."

He was at a loss for words. The sound of her voice, the words she spoke, and the movement of her hand made him hazy. This woman certainly had an effect on him, she knew just how to push his buttons and how to get him riled up. He was just too easy, at least when Kate was involved. He closed his eyes, trying to push away everything he was feeling at that moment, but when her hand squeezed his shaft Rick couldn't hold back a groan. His arousal was growing with each passing second, making it harder for him to think clearly.

"I- uh...I-I don't th-think that we sh-should..." Rick trailed off, unable to speak in full and complete sentences.

_Pull it together, Rick._

"Shouldn't what?" Kate whispered, leaning her upper body over the console between the passenger and driver seats. She brought her mouth right next to his ear, her hot breath sending tingles up and down his spine. Rick shivered as she spoke. "That I shouldn't take you in here right now? That I shouldn't suck you off until you see stars? That I shouldn't ride you until neither of us can't think straight? That I shouldn't scream your name when I cum? I don't know about you...but that sounds a lot more fun than sitting here and watching that damn apartment building."

That brought out a large gulp from Rick. "But t-the boys...won't they, uh, see us?"

Kate looked over her shoulder to the squad car about 10 feet behind them, the silhouettes of Ryan and Esposito barely visible. If they could hardly see Ryan and Espo, then the boys could hardly see Rick and Kate. _Perfect._

"The coast is clear. I can barely make them out from here, we'll be fine." As she said this, she slowly ran her hand over his bulge before her fingers deftly unbuttoned his jeans and slid down the zipper, her incredibly slow movements drove Rick crazy. She released his throbbing erection. _Sweet freedom._ Kate moved her hand up and down, alternating between squeezing and rubbing. But what really got Rick worked up was when she lowered her head, her warm mouth meeting the tip of his cock, her tongue swiped over him as she licked at the pre-cum that was present.

Rick was too overwhelmed with what she was doing to him to do nothing more than keep his eyes shut and pray to God that he wouldn't pass out. When she increased her pace, he let out a loud moan. The sucking rhythm she was using was making him lose his mind. His abdominal muscles pulled tight as he gripped his pant legs with his hands. He dropped his head back against the head rest and lifted a hand to tangle in her locks as an overwhelming sensation began to build. He was getting close.

Kate kept sucking, gagging a bit as she took him even further in her mouth. Rick moaned, his hands gripping her head to him as he began to slowly thrust his hips up, meeting her rhythm. The low moan she let out vibrated against him, sending tingling sensations all along his shaft, and making it that much harder for him to control himself. Her sweet mouth bobbed up and down on his lap, her hand matching that same beat. He felt her hand cup his balls, giving them a squeeze. And that, along with her mouth, he about lost it.

Gently tugging her head up, Rick breathed out a huge gust of air. "I won't last much longer if you keep doing that."

She grinned wickedly at him before she slowly sat up a bit more, her back hunched over because of the low ceiling the Crown Vic had. Kate unbuttoned her jeans, toeing her shoes off and slipping out of her pants. With grace and poise, she climbed his lap, her red lace panties soaked. When their hips collided, Rick could feel the heat of her core through the flimsy material. Kate set her hands on his shoulders, helping her stay balanced as she began to swivel her hips over his, and creating a delicious friction. Large hands encircled her hips as she continued her ministrations, her breath coming out in short gasps. The sensations were overwhelming.

Setting a hand between them, Rick pushed her panties to the side and rubbed a digit against her clit, making tiny circles. He thrusted his finger in her, her moist walls clenching around him. Kate's mouth crashed into his as she rode his finger, the digit moving swiftly in and out of her. The combination between his finger, his mouth, and his throbbing erection pushing up against her bum was sending her close to the edge as she rotated her hips, the pleasure she felt making her cry out.

"Rick-" she whimpered. "I-I need you...inside me. _N__ow._"

He didn't say a word, he merely removed his finger, tugged her panties even farther to the side, and aligned his cock with her entrance. And without warning, thrusted into her. Kate met his mouth again, her tongue sliding across his lips as she begged for entrance, which he gladly obliged. Tongues dueling, Kate rode Rick with wild abandon, small moans and groans escaping both of their lips. Rick's hand slipped between her legs again and she let out a cry as his fingers brushed her most sensitive bundle of nerves. His fingers rubbed faster and faster against her clit. He gripped Kate's waist as she rose and fell on his lap. Kate dug her fingers into Rick's shoulders as he thrust himself into her, her nails penetrating the skin.

Kate leaned closer to Rick, her breasts pressing up against his chest as she pulled her lips away from his mouth and attached them to his neck, biting down. They were both nearing the end, their thrusts were wild and uncontrollable. Kate continued rocking her hips in fast circular motions as one hand moved to his face while the other toyed with hair on the back of his neck, her mouth nibbling and sucking on his neck. Rick's breathing grew more ragged as her movements grew more frantic.

He moved his cock almost all the way back out of her before plunging in again, as deeply as he could manage. Again and again he pulled out and pushed in, listening to her cry out with every thrust. The sounds that escaped her lips were music to his ears.

"Oh, God...Rick. Faster."

She rode his cock with everything she had, slamming onto him and bucking her hips wildly. Rick kept thrusting as she rode out her orgasm and he came too, groaning as her muscles clenched his dick in an iron grip.

"Kate…" he cried, his forehead resting on her shoulder as she slowed down her hips, swiveling in small circles.

The couple remained like that for a few minutes, just enjoying the afterglow of their couplings. Kate leaned back, Rick still buried deep within her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers fiddling with the matted hair at the nape of his neck. "Wow."

His arms tightened around her, a small on his lips. "Took the words right out of my mouth," he pecked her lightly on the lips. "And you were right...we didn't get caug-" Rick's words got stuck in his throat when the static of the radio interrupted him.

Kate, with wide eyes, reached behind her and picked up the radio, holding a button and speaking. "Beckett," she cautiously answered.

The sound of Ryan's voice greeted them in a very disgusted and disturbed tone. "Next time you guys...do _that_. Please make sure the radio is off. We're scarred enough as it is."

Esposito's voice soon followed. "Get a room, you two. We'd really like to get back to our stakeout if you don't mind."

The radio clicked off. Rick and Kate sat there in utter shock, neither moving an inch, they were frozen. They stared at one another for who knows how long, not a word spoken between them. All of sudden, they burst out into laughter, clutching their sides and tears spilling from their eyes. For some reason they found the whole situation rather hilarious.

"Oh, those poor boys," Kate sighed, wiping at her eye as she got off Rick's lap, getting dressed. "They are probably scarred for life. Especially after they caught us in the break room yesterday; I swear I thought Ryan was going to pass out." Rick just chuckled in agreement, zipping his pants back up. "Well, one thing's for sure," she began.

"And what's that?" He mused.

Kate smirked. "This was the most fun I've ever had on a stakeout."

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

**Whoo!**

**I hope y'all liked it! Please, please, please leave a review with your thoughts! They are so helpful and appreciated! If you guys have any more ideas as to where you want them to get their freak on, let me know :) I love hearing from you guys! Until next time!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	9. Precinct Gym

**Hello my friends!**

**Y'all are absolutely incredible! :) the response to the last chapter was overwhelming. And I can't thank you enough for your support for this story! I love you guys! Also, you guys may notice that we are back at chapter 9...well, that's because chapter 2 of this story (Book Launch) got deleted & there is no way that I can get it back. It's gone. So we are moving back a chapter. **

**And I am so very sorry that I haven't updated in like forever! Real life got a hold of me and I didn't have the time to write (I am dating my very own Rick Castle! So you can see why I got distracted lol. He is just incredible!). Anyways, please leave a review! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: ****_Castle_**** is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Precinct Gym]**

"Come on, Rick! I know you're tired but you gotta keep going. Just a few more," Kate encouraged as she knelt down by Rick, who was doing push-ups. He had done over fifty and was aiming for at least seventy-five.

His biceps were on fire, but he kept going. As soon as he hit that seventy-five mark, he landed roughly on the mat. "Oh. My. God," he breathed, his arms aching like no other; they felt like jelly. "I ca-can't believe I did that..."

Getting down on her knees, Kate rubbed his back with her hand. "I can. You did incredible, Rick."

The two of them had been doing this morning work-out for about a month now, needing to be in their top shape for when they go out on the field. Rick has had quite a few close calls in the past and Captain Gates (and Kate) didn't want him to wind up getting hurt, so they decided that Kate would train him in hand-to-hand combat for precautionary reasons. He was all for it, until he actually had to do work. If he had known it would be this difficult, then he wouldn't have agreed.

But, even he had to admit, it got easier and easier each time. He felt healthier, too.

"Can w-we take a break? I need some water," he mumbled, flipping over on his back, his arms stretched out above his head as his legs were strewn out beneath him; he was covered in sweat.

Without saying a word, Kate stood up and put of her hands, helping Rick stand. She watched as he dragged his feet over to the bench against the wall near the door. He collapsed, grabbing his water bottle out of his gym bag and guzzling it. Kate smirked as she walked over to a small closet near the bench; it was were they kept jump ropes, training bands, and boxing gloves. Grabbing the gloves and some wraps, she joined Rick on the bench.

His eyes grew wide when he noticed the gloves. "Do we have to?" He really hated this part of the training, but he knew it was necessary. Even if Kate kicked his ass every single time.

"Yes, we have to. It's part of your training, Rick. You know this."

He grumbled something incoherent as he drained the last of his water, tipping his head back to make sure he got every last drop. Last week, Kate had taken him down every single time without breaking a sweat, while Rick was writhing on the floor heaving. He had gotten grief about it the rest of the day, courtesy of Ryan and Esposito. He glanced at Kate as she wrapped her hands in the protective wrap, her movements delicate and precise. Today was the day that he was going to beat her. He _had_ to.

"Alright, give me your hands," Kate instructed, holding out one of her hands. Rick sighed and gave her a hand, watching as she wrapped it.

"Why do we have to wrap our hands again?" Rick questioned.

"They help stabilize your hands and wrists, so you don't sprain anything," she replied smoothly.

Kate began to wrap Rick's other hand in the material; placing the loose end of the wrap on the outer part of his wrist and wrapping it twice. She then crossed the wrap up over the back of his hand diagonally and pulled it down across the palm. Kate pulled it up between his index finger and thumb; she did this a few times and then secured it with the small clips. They each put on sparring gloves and moved to the center of the mat.

"Show me your ready stance."

He nodded, placing his bare feet shoulder-width apart, making his left foot a little bit ahead of his right, and bending his knees slightly. Rick then raised his hands so they were level with his chin, his fists clenched tight in the black gloves. He did exactly as she taught him.

"Good," Kate gave a curt nod. He had listened to her from last time. "We're going to work on blocking. Which I know you don't like, but if you don't want to get hit the face then pay attention, okay?" He merely nodded.

She grabbed one of his hands and lifted it in front of her before she raised her left arm up across her body so it was parallel with the floor. As her arm passed her face, she swept her arm up and rotated her hand so that the palm was facing out, allowing her forearm to come into contact with Rick's fist.

"Doing this catches, cushions, and diverts the blow," Kate informed him. Rick nodded, storing that piece of information for later. "Now, I want you to try and punch me. I'll block it so you can see it in normal speed, okay?"

Rick was hesitant, "I-I don't want to hurt you...and with what happened last time, I-"

Kate stopped him there with a raise of her hand. _Sweet man._ She gave him a smile, "you won't hurt me, I know you won't. I trust you. And last time was an accident...but just make sure that I'm ready before you start throwing punches, alright?"

A sigh left his lips as he nodded slowly. Last time he had been practicing throwing some punches and when she came up behind him he panicked, hitting her on the side of her face. She had a bruise, but it was fading. And Rick had been apologizing all day long, asking her if she needed ice or coffee. It was sweet and thoughtful of him but she was fine; she's had bigger bruises than this. But Kate knew it was just the protectiveness in him that made him do that.

Rick waited a moment before he motioned to punch Kate. She blocked him with ease, deflecting his fist. She had done it so fast Rick was in awe. "Wow," he breathed. Even after working on this for a few weeks now, he was still amazed at how agile and swift her movements were; it was fascinating to watch.

"You wanna try now?" Kate asked.

"Uh, yeah. But can we do it slow at first? I want to really get the hang of it."

Kate smiled softly at him. "Of course. I want you to get the technique down first anyways."

They practiced this many times until Rick had it down packed. Kate began to do it at a faster speed, Rick blocking her blows every time. She then helped Rick perfect the basics of dodging and throwing jabs. This went on for quite some time, giving Rick the practice he needed.

Kate smiled as she watched Rick. He picked up in it all fast and was doing a remarkable job. "Okay, superstar," she grinned, hands back on her hips. "I want to see what you've got."

Both were sweating, beads of perspiration sliding down their foreheads. The room was growing humid, the air thick.

Rick smiled, "I'll try and go easy on you."

"Oh, I don't want you to. Give me everything you've got, Rick. I don't want any of that pansy crap, go hard on me," Kate smirked, jumping up and down as she physically and mentally got ready.

Rick waggled his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner. "Oh, I can go..._hard_, Kate. Don't you worry."

"Not what I meant and you know it."

He chuckled, getting into the stance she showed him earlier. His eyes raked up and down her body, her tank was clinging to her chest in all the right places. "Prepare to get your ass kicked."

Kate got in her stance, hands up. "All talk and no action. And here I thought you'd be a decent opponent. Pity." She was taunting him, and it was working; she knew just how to get him fired up.

Rick glared at her, ready to show her who's boss. "Let's go."

"Oh, commanding," Kate breathed, trying to get him off his game by speaking with her bedroom voice. "I like that. It's such a turn on...seeing you take control."

Rick gulped, trying to get certain images from invading his mind. _Come on, Rick. Focus._

The two spun in a circle, a few feet of distance between them. Their gazes were locked, unrelenting. Rick smirked at her, his eyes watching her every movement, looking for the slightest flinch that would give her away. She had taught him well.

"Don't think that you'll faze me with that sexy, bedroom voice of yours," Rick cockily spat. "I'll still take you down."

"We going to talk or fight?" Kate asked, calculating her steps as she thought things through. She, like Rick, was watching and anticipating his every move.

Rick huffed out a breath of air. "Let's fight, sweetheart."

Kate smiled as she made the first move, faking a jab to Rick's left before going at his right, trying to get his head. Rick dodged it, tossing a punch at Kate. He was going for her side but she expertly blocked it, pushing his fist away. She rapidly shot up her left leg and nailed Rick in the stomach, shoving him to the ground with an _oof_. Rick grunted in pain, but quickly got his bearings and hobbled back up, getting into his stance. Kate was smirking at him, an air of pride about her.

"I can do this all day," Kate taunted, her breathing a tad hitched. "Is that the best you've got, Ricky?"

Rick shook his head, "oh no. You haven't seen anything yet!"

He lunged for her, grabbing her right hand as she moved to hit him with it, securing it behind her back and holding it there. Kate yelped in pain as Rick held her tight, not letting her hand go. With her left hand Kate reached back and jabbed Rick's side. Then she stepped on his foot hard, making him release his grip as he took a step back, his foot throbbing.

Kate went after him, her right hand aiming for his head again. Rick blocked it, just like Kate had taught him, and grabbed her around the waist. Lifting her up, her threw her down onto the mat. Kate gasped as soon as her back made contact with the ground. She took in a large breath, her eyes closed briefly before she looked up at Rick.

"Doesn't feel very good, does it?" Rick asked, holding a hand out for her.

She looked at his offered hand and debated whether to take it or not. She could use this little act of chivalry to her advantage. Kate smiled sweetly at him, taking his hand. As soon as she grabbed it she yanked on it pulling Rick down with her; he was caught completely by surprise as he fell. Rick landed right next to Kate, his stomach hitting the floor with a thump. Kate then sat up and straddled his back, pulling his left leg up with one hand and pushing down on his head with the other.

Rick's face was squished between the mat and Kate's hand, putting him in a very uncomfortable position. Kate pulled his leg up to her back as she pushed harder on his head. He yelped in pain when she tugged his leg. He had to act fast. Rick, with all the strength he had, bucked Kate off his back and sent her flying. She landed on her side, rolling a bit.

He jumped after her, landing directly on top of her. Rick grabbed one of her legs and pushed it back toward her chest, his hips hitting hers, making her gasp. Her arms were raised above her head, not wanting to move them. She was trapped.

Rick gazed down at the woman below him, all sweaty and sexy. He noticed that her eyes had darkened and were shining with want. The position they were in was quite...intimate_._

"R-Rick?" Kate called, her voice low and throaty. A single bead of sweat sliding from her forehead to her cheek.

He didn't say anything. Rick merely leaned down and kissed her, his arms unconsciously finding their way to Kate's sides. The leg that was braced by Rick's hand was released and Kate straightened it out. Rick's hips rubbed against hers, Kate could feel his growing arousal. She bit on his lip, her arms raising up and encircling his neck. Kate pushed her tongue forcefully into his mouth and deepened the kiss. She smothered his mouth with her own, causing Rick to let out a deep moan from the back of his throat.

Oxygen became a necessity all too fast and the couple broke apart, their mouths ghosting over one another. Rick opened his eyes and stared down at Kate, who had just opened her own eyes. She looked up at him with an amused expression. Slowly, he removed the boxing gloves and wraps from his hands, tossing them to the side before he removed Kate's. Rick settled his mouth on her neck, gently sucking and kissing her pulse point. Kate tugged her bottom lip between her teeth as Rick continued to attack her neck, his mouth so delicate yet so rough at the same time. One hand traveled down to the hem of Kate's tank top, lifting it up. Rick smiled as he touched the soft, smooth skin he found there.

With a moan, Kate snaked her arms around his neck and held on tight as he continued to consume her neck like starving man. Pulling her body closer to him, Rick lifted her up by the waist and her legs automatically wrapped themselves around his hips.

Rick pulled his mouth away, smiling down at Kate. Sea blue eyes met forest green ones, both silently urging the other on to continue. Kate's hands threaded through Rick's soft hair and pulled his mouth towards her again in a searing kiss. Rick's kisses trailed from her mouth all the way down her throat before he began nibbling at the sensitive skin near her collarbone. Kate started meowing like a kitten as his hands found their way under her tank, cupping her breasts.

"God, Rick," Kate panted as she felt him tugging at her bra clasp.

Rick stared down at her as he pulled her bra out from under her tank. He then proceeded to pull her tank top up over head, leaving her topless under him. His hands ran over her breasts, and she moaned in pleasure. Teasing her, he removed his hands, earning a groan from Kate. Rick buried his face in her neck once again and breathed in her sweet scent deeply.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Rick asked hoarsely against her neck, as he began pulling down her yoga pants. Kate couldn't respond, the words stuck in the back of her throat. Rick then shoved her pants all the down her legs in one fluid motion, and threw them in a pile on the floor with her tank top and bra. Kate watched him in earnest as he quickly took off his shirt and came back to kiss each one of her thighs, trailing his lips up her stomach to her breasts.

Rick latched onto one of her nipples, sucking gently. Kate gasped and clutched his head to her so that he didn't dare stop, her fingers tangling in his locks.

Still feasting on her breasts, Rick's hands made their way to her panties and gently tugged them down her smooth, lean legs. He threw them carelessly behind him as he spread her legs out wide. He held her arms over her head with one hand and slipped a hand in the junction between her legs with other.

He began gently sliding one long finger in and out of her, all the while nipping and nibbling at her breasts. Kate screamed with pleasure, bucking her hips against his hand, needing that friction. Taking that as a sign that she wanted more, Rick slipped another finger into her. Kate completely lost it then, her orgasm washing over her as her body trembled in pleasure.

Breathing fast and hard, Kate peered up at Rick, smiling. He released her hands, grinning down at her. Kate leaned up and kissed him, her tongue slipping through and dueling with his. The kiss became hot and erratic fast, the air thick between them. Sliding her hands down his sides, Kate pushed at his athletic shorts, wanting them off. Rick understood and pulled back, taking his shorts and boxers off at the same time. Kate immediately grasped his hardening length in her hand, making Rick gasp.

His breathing quickened as Kate flipped them over so that she was now on top. "You're turn," she grinned mischievously. Kissing him briefly, she trailed wet, sloppy kissing down the length of his body before she reached him. Licking her lips, she looked up at him expectantly. His eyes were sparks of blue fire shooting down at her as he stared back, lust encompassing them. When he untied the band from her hair and threaded his fingers through her luscious brown locks, Kate took it as a sign of encouragement and licked tentatively along the length of his cock.

He groaned, his hips making one desperate thrust upward and begging her to take it further. Wrapping her small hands around his throbbing manhood, she took him fully into her mouth. Kate felt the hand buried in her hair lightly guide her to move up and down. Rick muttered incoherently at the glorious sensation of her wet mouth around him, sucking him eagerly.

Kate kept sucking, gagging a bit as she took him even further in her mouth. Rick moaned as he began to slowly thrust his hips up, meeting her rhythm. The low moan she let out vibrated against him, sending tingling sensations all along his shaft, and making it that much harder for him to control himself. Her sweet mouth bobbed up and down on his lap, her hand matching that same beat. He felt her hand cup his balls, giving them a squeeze.

At last, Rick couldn't take it anymore. He tugged her up towards him roughly, ignoring her sounds of indignation, and flipped them both over so she was spread out wide underneath him.

Kate gasped. "I wasn't finished yet!"

"Oh yes, you were," he replied huskily. "I need you. _Now_."

Rick settled himself fully between her legs and started slowly inching his way inside of her. Kate was gasping and digging her nails into his shoulders, silently begging him to just do it. But then it was his turn to gasp as Kate wrapped her legs around his waist, encouraging him to keep going. Amid a deep groan, he plunged into her.

Wrapping her arms around him, Kate met every slow, deep thrust without holding back. Her desire was utterly consuming her to the point of pain. She needed release _soon_. Rick's thrusts were becoming more and more frantic now. Moving her hips up and down feverishly, she didn't miss a single beat; Kate steadily opened her eyes to gaze up at Rick, whose face held the look of complete bliss.

"Let go, sweetheart…"

Rick gave two last deep thrusts that sent her reeling with inexplicable desire. With a loud groan, he spilled himself into her. Shuddering and screaming his name, Kate let go and joined him seconds later in ecstasy.

"That was amazing...best work out I've ever had," he smirked, kissing her forehead. "You're a very good teacher."

Kate smiled up at him with all of the love and adoration she could muster. "You're a quick learner. Now, come on. Let's get dressed because I've still got a few more things to show you."

Only Kate Beckett could go from sex kitten to tough training coach like that.

Pushing him off of her, Kate stood and began to gather all of her clothes. Rick watched her naked form as she bent over, the sight of her making him hard all over again.

"You know...I think that our time would be better spent in the showers. A good, thorough clean would be nice. Don't you think?" Rick asked, standing up and coming up directly behind her.

Kate had already gotten her bra and underwear back on, and was in the process of putting her pants back on. "Later. I promise. Besides, do you really want someone to walk in here and see you in all of your naked glory?"

She had a valid point. Rick sighed, seeing her reasoning as he grabbed his clothes. He quickly got dressed, tugging his shirt on over his head. And good thing he listened to her too, because as soon as he tugged the hem down the door opened, revealing a beat cop.

"Oh, sorry," the man apologized, seeing Rick and Kate in all of their sweaty pride. "I thought this was vacant. I can come back later."

Kate raised a hand. "Oh, n-no, don't worry about it. We were just, uh, about to leave actually."

"Oh, y-yeah," Rick stuttered, trying to play it cool. Clearing his throat he motioned toward the space, "room's all yours."

Picking up the gloves and wraps, Kate and Rick silently made their way to the bench, grabbing their gym bags and shoes, and booking it out of there. As soon as the door closed, they leaned against the wall. That was close. _Too_ close.

Kate turned to Rick and punched him in the arm, causing him to cower in pain. "_Ow! _What was that for?"

"We almost got caught by him! Do you realize what would've happened had he- found us like that? The whole precinct would give us crap for God knows how long! And you know how fast news spreads around here...no one can keep a secret." And for extra measure, she poked him roughly on the chest.

Rick nodded, his shoulders slumping. "Yeah, I know. But I doubt he knew what we were up to." Kate sighed, tying her hair back up into a bun. Rick moved closer to her, his arms wrapping around her middle, his fingers splayed out across her back before he leaned down and kissed her. "But wasn't it worth it?"

She couldn't help but smirk. Oh yeah, it was _so _worth it. "Yes" she whispered, kissing him again. Raising her hands, she placed them on ether side of his cheeks, bringing him even closer to her. Their mouths moved as one, gliding and sweeping over one another in a dance only lover's know. It was sweet and gentle, completely opposite of what had transpired in the room next door. Breaking apart, Kate smiled up at him. "Rick?"

"Hmm?"

"It's later," she whispered, her bottom lip finding its way between her teeth. His face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. They walked hand-in-hand to the locker room showers, both smirking like idiots.

* * *

**Yay!**

**I hope you guys liked it! Please leave a review with your thoughts! You guys are seriously the best! Thanks for reading! Until next time! And if you have any ideas as to where you want Rick and Kate to get their freak on, please let me know! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	10. Black Pawn

**Hi my friends!**

**I am so glad you guys liked the last chapter! Now, this is the final chapter of this story. That being said, I hope y'all have enjoyed this fic! I know that I have had a blast writing it! Thank you for all of your support! You guys are the best! :)**

** (And I am not entirely sure if Rick has an office at Black Pawn, but for the sake of the story, let's just pretend he does, okay? okay!)**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Black Pawn]**

"Richard, don't forget we have that meeting-" Gina's words were stopped short when she walked into Rick's office at Black Pawn; a certain someone in Rick's lap with her mouth attached to his in a searing kiss. _"Oh._ Hello, Detective Beckett. I didn't know you were here." She brought her black folder to her chest, standing awkwardly at the doorway as she gazed at the couple.

Kate's cheeks had a slight pink coloring and her hair was a bit mussed but that didn't stop her from smiling softly at the publisher. Her arms were wrapped securely around Rick's neck as she was draped over his lap, her long legs on display as the pencil skirt she was wearing was scrunched up near her thighs. _Busted._

"H-hello, Gina," she kindly returned. "I, uh, had an extended lunch break, so I decided to pop in for a little visit. Rick told me about the meeting, so I'll be leaving here soon."

Gina gave Kate a look, "good," before turning her attention to Rick, who was sitting there with a smug grin on his face. "Meeting is in twenty minutes, Conference Room B. Don't be late this time either, Rick. I've rescheduled this meeting one too many times and I really don't want to have to explain why you are absent yet again. Am I clear?"

He grinned. "Crystal."

With one final look, Gina retreated from Rick's office without saying another word; the door was shut with a little too much force, indicating just how furious she was. Kate glanced down at Rick, some lipstick on the corner of his mouth and she couldn't help but grin as she swiped her thumb across it. "She really doesn't like me, does she?" Kate questioned.

Rubbing his hands up and down Kate's back, Rick stared up at her. "She- uh...she's kind of hard to get along with."

"But I've been nothing but nice to her," Kate sighed, glancing at the door before turning back to Rick. "Is it because _I'm_ with you and she isn't?"

"Gina-" Rick began, trying to find the right words. "Gina is very possessive. She can't seem to let it go."

"She can't seem to let _you_ go, you mean," Kate corrected, jealously bubbling within her. Kate knew she was just overreacting, it was just her insecurities coming out. She couldn't help it.

Rick watched as she sat there with this certain look on her face, and he immediately knew that the green-eyed monster was coming out. Her demeanor switched; before it was calm and carefree, now it was rigid and insecure. He smiled softly, loving seeing this side of her. Wrapping his arms tighter around her middle, Rick placed a kiss on her shoulder before kissing her cheek and whispering, "am I detecting some jealousy?"

Kate shifted on his lap, trying to get more comfortable. "I'm not jealous...just irritated." It was then that Kate pouted, crossing her arms over her chest to emphasize her point.

"Do you want me to prove it to you that you're _mine?"_ He growled before bringing her mouth to his in a bruising kiss, pressing his tongue instantly into her mouth and claiming her.

Her reply was a throaty gasp against his lips, "yes."

Pulling back slightly, he whispered, "I only have eyes for you, Kate. Remember that." Then he pulled her bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled gently before kissing her again. Kate couldn't think straight, she could only whimper as she threaded her hands into his hair and held him fast against her. Eventually, his lips moved on from hers and blazed a path down her neck while his hands began frantically trying to undo her buttons without ripping her blouse.

"Door?" she asked weakly.

"It's shut," he murmured into her cleavage.

"Good," she moaned as she got up and pulled him to standing and began unfastening his button-down, rubbing her hands over his exposed flesh. "We've only got fifteen minutes, so we better make this fast." Once she had his shirt completely off, she placed gentle kisses all along his chest. Her lips lingered over his heart, causing Rick to lean his head back and groan at her tender ministrations. She reached his nipple and bit down, rolling it between her teeth.

"Oh God! You and your biting- gonna scar me for life, woman!"

Kate just laughed, "you know you love it." She flicked her tongue over his nipple before kissing her way across his broad chest.

Rick laughed. "I know. I love you," he replied, the feelings of her mouth dancing across his skin sending chills up and down his spine.

"Mmm, love you too..." she moaned as she gave his other nipple the same treatment as its twin.

Rick resumed to his task of removing her shirt, tearing it down her arms and throwing it aside. His large hands immediately reached up and began kneading her breasts. As his thumbs circled her nipples, Kate reached down and opened his belt and the top button of his pants. Before she could get his zipper all the way down, Rick batted her hands away and reached around her for the clasp of her bra. He quickly discarded the offending clothing, attaching his mouth to her left breast.

"Mmmm, Rick." She quickly became lost as he used his skilled mouth and hands to manipulate her breasts until she was on the brink of madness.

He put his hands on her bare waist and turned her to face her desk. Reaching out with one hand, he swept the papers and files clear off the desk. "Bend over," he commanded. When she didn't immediately comply, shocked over what he was saying, he took her hands and placed them flat on the desk. Leaning his chest into her back, he forced her slowly forward. "Don't make me tell you twice, Kate," he said into her ear his voice husky and full of authority.

"Mmm. I love when you take charge..." she hummed.

He ran his hands over her ass, rubbing gently before inching her black skirt up until it was bunched at her waist. He groaned loudly at the sight of the scrap of red lace covering her round bottom. He leaned forward, pressing his erection against her and kissing her shoulder before sucking on her ear lobe. Kate turned her head and kissed him hungrily.

"Rick, please," she said, pushing back into him.

He slid along the back of her body, touching every inch; his hands slipped under the fabric and he slowly removed her panties, leaving goose bumps in his wake. He took himself in his hand as he stepped up behind her and thrusted into her.

"Rick-"

Gripping her hips tightly, he pulled out slowly, only to slam forward again. Rick repeated this rhythm over and over; slow and gentle then hard and fast. He began pounding into her with such force that the desk started to move, the bottom scrapping against the wood floor. He knew he was bruising Kate as his hips slammed into her, forcing her into contact with the desk, but he knew she wouldn't mind. At least for now.

Kate gripped onto the edge of the desk, her knuckles turning white as she held on for dear life. "Oh God. S-so close..."

Knowing what she needed, Rick released his grip on her hips and reached around with one hand and found her clit. Rubbing it roughly, he cried, "that's it, Kate! Come on!" She arched her back and groaned his name as her body shuddered and squeezed his cock repeatedly. Spent from her climax, Kate slumped forward on the desk. "Stay with me, love. Almost there."

Kate nodded her head weakly and braced herself by clinging to the edge of the desk again. Rick knew she was really sensitive after a strong orgasm like she just had and he normally would have slowed his assault to allow her to recover, but he was too far gone and too close to release to not let it go. Plus, they were kind of on a time constraint. It became too much all at once and he growled out her name, coming harder than he had in long time.

He leaned forward and covered her body with his own, burying his face in her hair and whispering words of love. Once their bodies recovered and their breathing slowed, Kate laughed softly, "we better clean up before we get stuck like this." Rick peeled himself off of her and they quickly got dressed. After they fixed themselves up and reorganized the desk, with soft kisses and caressing impeding their progress, Kate said quietly, "yeah, not so jealous anymore."

Rick laughed, wrapping his arms around her as she pressed her chest against his. "Oh yeah? And why is that?"

"Because she can look all she wants," Kate breathed, licking her lips. "I'm the only one that gets to touch."

He smiled as he leaned down and gave her a tender, lingering kiss. Their lips molded over one another, caressing and worshiping. But they eventually had to pull apart. "I hate to do this, but I really need to get to that meeting or Gina will have my head."

"I know. I know," she sighed, waving a hand toward the door. "Go on. I'll see back at the loft at six for dinner, okay?"

He nodded, kissing her on the lips one more before heading toward the door. With a longing look back at Kate, he strode into the hallway with a prideful grin on his face as he made his way across the floor to the glass enclosed Conference Room B.

* * *

**Ta-da! :)**

**Please leave a review with your thoughts! They are _always_ appreciated! I hope that you guys enjoyed this story! I know I sure did while writing it! Again, can't thank you all enough for all of your support and love through out this! A big thanks to my best bud, Laura! You're the best muse ever! Until next time, my friends!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


End file.
